Transferring to a new home
by Canadian-23
Summary: Co-written with nija assassin. Au: Kurt is tired of all the bullying he is receiving and transfers to Dalton Academy. Life at Dalton is everything he had hoped for and a little bit more. Klaine! Please r&R.
1. Decision

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them and their will be more in the next chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Decision<strong>

It was a rainy day in the town of Lima, Ohio. Kurt Hummel was watching the rain fall against the window of the kitchen, a sad expression etched across his face. He sighed when he heard the loud and heavy steps of his brother Finn Hudson. He knew that Finn was legally only his step-brother since their parents got married two weeks ago and were together for almost a year. At first, it as been rough for Kurt and Finn: Kurt being in love with Finn and the tall boy leaning towards homophobic tendencies but they were past the hard part of living together and now everything was better.

From now on both were brothers from the heart and everything except blood. Finn who used to be the leader of the New Directions almost became the outcast of the outcasts because the other members of the Glee club were not supportive of Kurt coming out (mainly Quinn who's sharp tongue had a huge sway on the other members) and never helped him with all the bulling he was victim of, choosing to ignore what they saw so they didn't fall victims too.  
>Rachel's hatred stemmed from the fact that she was jealous and feared that Kurt would take all her solos with his stunning voice that many could only ever dream of.<p>

Finn had chosen to stay friends and a true brother to Kurt and the others started pushing him aside. The only two who choose to stay friends with Kurt were Brittany S. Pierce, because she loved her dolphin so much, and Santana because she loves Brittany and because she admires Kurt courage. The three were Cheerio's and Cheerio's always stuck together. Once a Cheerio, always a Cheerio.

At the beginning of the new school semester, Sam Evans had arrived at McKinley, joining the football team as soon as he could. Finn had overheard the boy singing Billionaire in the showers and confronted the boy in the hallway one day. Although getting off to a rocky start, the two became good friends and Sam became friends with Kurt, accepting whole heartedly for who he was, having had gay friends at his old school.

He happily joined Glee club, wanting to be there for Finn and Kurt. He was shocked when Quinn and Rachel had warned him to stay away from Finn and Kurt, claiming that if he stuck with them he would become a loser and get bullied just like Kurt.  
>Sam informed them that he wouldn't just ditch Kurt and Finn, they were the only two who liked him for him and not because he was on the football team leaving Rachel and Quinn shocked.<p>

The bulling start to escalate with the violence that David Karofsky was using against Kurt. Both Finn and Sam tried their best to protect Kurt but they couldn't always be with him. One day, Kurt had enough and decided to confront Dave, following him into the boy's locker room. In a shocking twist of events that Kurt didn't see coming, his first kiss was taken from and he had been assaulted, Dave punching him so hard he could barely breathe.

It's was Sam who find him crying in the locker room, curled up against the lockers. Sam and Finn try with everything in their power to learn what happen but Kurt didn't want to tell them because he didn't believe in outing someone even if that could make is life so much easier. Kurt had not predicted that Karofsky would be scared and Kurt found himself being crowded up against his locker one day, Karofsky threatening to kill him if he told anyone, Finn hearing everything. Finn told Sam and the two tried to convince Kurt to tell their parents and Sam told them about this school he knew in Westerville, Dalton Academy that had zero-tolerance for bullying and Kurt would be safe there.

"So dude, you are ready" asked Finn, bounding into the Kitchen.

Kurt sighed and turned away from the window to face Finn "No…but I will never be. And stop calling me dude."

"Okay bro," replied Finn with a smile.

"I guess I prefer bro to dude," Kurt chuckled slightly, knowing Finn was trying to cheer him up.

Kurt took a deep breath and nodded to Finn.  
>"I've got your back," Finn said sincerely and Kurt smiled at him thankfully. The two headed into the living room where Carol and Burt were both waiting for them.<p>

"Alright you two, what's going on?" Burt demanded, looking between his two son's.

"Mom, Burt what we want to tell you is important and it's not easy," Finn said carefully and both immediately looked worried.

"Do you want to tell us that you two are…" Carol trailed off, looking between the two of them suggestively.

"NO!" Kurt cried, taking a step away from Finn. "Just no! Finn is my brother now! It only about me, but Finn and Sam are really concern! "Concerned with what?" Burt demanded.

Kurt bit his lip, shifting nervously.

"Kurt's getting bullied really badly at school and Dave Karofsky threatened to kill him," Finn blurted out with a shaky voice and Kurt rolled his eyes.  
>"Smooth," Kurt muttered.<p>

"WHAT?" Burt yelled.

"Dad, please your heart! I shouldn't have told you," said Kurt tearing up.

"No Kido, I'm sorry. You did the right thing, trust me. I need you to tell me everything," Burt said, sitting down heavily on the couch. Carol dropped down next to him took his hand.

"Okay," Kurt whispered, taking a shaky breath.

Kurt start telling them everything: the slushies in the face, the dumpster, the fact that New Directions start pushing him aside, the verbal treat, the looker shove, the death treat but he didn't told them about the kiss. Finn chimed in when he could but he didn't know about everything that had happened. By the end of his tale Burt and Carol were so angry and sad. Burt wanted to sue the school but Kurt cut him off.

"No dad. I want to use the fund mum left for me and go to Dalton Academy for boys in Westerville. They have a very severe anti-bulling policy. Sam suggested it and we looked it up and got all the information about the school. With my case I could start Monday, they love my grades and the fact that I'm on the Cheerio's, they said that I could easily made the Daltonieers, their cheer squad, and they have a show choir, the Warbler's," Kurt rattled of the information. "Please this will be a new start for me. I will have you, Carol, Finn, Sam, Brittany and Santana and a new home."

Kurt looked at his dad and Carol with hopeful eyes, begging silently. He didn't want to be in that school anymore, terrified for his life. He wanted to be safe and to feel like he belonged somewhere.

"Looks like you've got it all figured it out. Give me the number of Dalton and I will see if I think that school is worth is tuition then I will call McKinley. Carol?" said Burt, looking to his wife.

"Of course! Kurt honey we just want you safe, we love you so much!" Carol said with tears in her eyes.

"Thank you so much," Kurt gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Yes!" Finn cried, pumping the air with his fist.

Burt smiled and Carol squeezed his hand, both knowing that they had made the right decision.

Burt went and made the phone call to Dalton while Carol watch anxiously. Kurt and Finn sat down on the couch that their parents had just vacated and Kurt turned to Finn.

"Thank you Finn, for everything," Kurt said sincerely. "

"You're welcome bro," Finn grinned and went to ruffle Kurt's hair but Kurt batted his hands away with a scowl.

After a good forty-five minutes, Burt and Carol came back in the living room with a smile on their face and stood in front of their son's.

"We have good news. Kurt you are right Dalton is the place for you, the Dean accept your transfer and you start Monday. For McKinley, we have to go tomorrow to fill the transfer papers. With your grade you even got a little scholarship, so the tuition is a little less than what you have told us," Burt explained and watched as the smile on his son's face grew brighter.

"Thank you! Finn, we have to text Sam, Brittany and Santana to let them know," Kurt started making lists. "I guess I will let them know in Glee tomorrow, as if they would care though."

Finn winced at that bit of information. "Don't worry. Sam, Brittany, Santana and I have your back."

Kurt beamed and nudged Finn with his shoulder. Burt smiled at the scene and new that this was the best decision they could ever make.

The next day, Kurt, Finn and Burt when to see the principal Figgins and Coach Sue Sylvester to inform them of Kurt's transfer. Sue was upset to see one of her favorite Cheerio and sweet Porcelain leave the school having grown fond of the boy but accepted his reasons for leaving.

"Stay safe Porcelain and if one of the prep boys gives you problem they will meet Sue Sylvester!" she said with a smirk and Kurt had no doubt she would.

"Thanks coach," Kurt said with a sincere smile that she had not seen in a long time.

With those meetings over and Kurt transfer set, Kurt and Finn entered the choir room. They were the last because of their meeting with Figgins.

"Since Kurt and Finn are here, we can start. I have the opposing team we will face at Sectional" Will started but Kurt cut him off.

"Mr. Shue, if I may I have something to say first,"

"Sure, go ahead Kurt," said Will, looking unsure.

"I will make this quick: I'm transferring, and today is my last day at McKinley High. As for Monday I will be a student from Dalton Academy. Only friends here know why. I wanted to tell you even if you didn't care about me and the fact that my bullying got me to transfer. By the way I will see you at Sectionals. M. Shue will explain why," said Kurt before turning on his heel and leave the room.

"What was that!" screamed Rachel looking furious.

"That was my brother leaving because he got so much crap here!" said Finn firmly.

Everyone looked shocked and furious but Santana was smirking, proud of her friend.

* * *

><p><strong>That was the first chapter! Hope you like it and see you on the next one!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	2. New school

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

**Chapter 2: New school**

Monday arrived quickly for Kurt; he was starting the new chapter of his life at Dalton Academy and the thought scared him a little. What if the boys didn't like him and he didn't get along with anyone? After all, he had been alone for so long, all he really knew from other people was hate. The only good people in his life were his dad, Carol, Sam, Santana, Brittany and Finn. He was sitting in front of his mirror with his brand new uniform on. Sure for someone as fashionable as Kurt wearing a uniform was not the best situation but it was a small price to pay to feel safe, a sacrifice he was willing to make and he still had weekends where he could dress the way he wanted to.

It was early in the Hummel-Hudson house, Burt and Kurt having an hour and half drive from Lima to Westerville. When Kurt came down to the kitchen, Carol, Finn and Burt were there waiting for him. They were smiling proudly when they saw Kurt in his uniform.

"That rocks bro!" Finn said with a grin.

"Thanks, Finn. I'm really excited and nervous, but it seems like forever that I was happy to go to school!" Kurt responded, gracefully falling into his seat and accepting the place of toast that Carol handed him.

"We are really happy for honey," Carol said, kissing the top of Kurt's head gently. Kurt felt comforted by the small act, his nerves disappearing a little.

"So are you ready to go Kido?" asked Burt.

"Yes, well, as ready as I'll ever be," answered the countertenor.

"Bro, see you tonight, I will go pick you up," Finn said, getting up from his chair and clapping Kurt on the shoulder as he passed.

"Okay, see you Finn," Kurt replied and took a bite of his toast.  
>Kurt hurriedly finished his breakfast and grabbed his bag that he had packed the night before. Carol gave Kurt a reassuring smile as he came down from his room.<p>

"See you tonight dear. You'll do fine," Carol said waving good bye to Kurt and give Burt a sweet little kiss.

Kurt and Burt enter Kurt's navigator and start the long journey to Dalton, Kurt singing along to the radio to try calm his nerves. When the beautiful and antique building appeared in front of them Kurt felt a little nauseous. All of his stress came back to him like a boomerang. Burt just took is hand and squeeze it slowly and reassuringly. Kurt felt a tear s well up in his eyes at his father's reassuring gesture. Burt pulled into the car park and shut the engine off and the two of them jumped out, Kurt clutching his satchel tightly. They silently walked towards the main entrance and the Dean office, both trying to take in the massive school. The other students were looking at Kurt but not in a creepy way or with disgust in their eyes just a normal curiosity of a new student in the middle of November.

Kurt and Burt finally reached the Dean office and Kurt's nerves grew. A lovely women greeted them and told them that the dean, Sir. Michael Andrew was waiting for them. They entered the grand office to see a nice and dignified man with a reassuring smile on his face. Burt and Kurt took the seat in front of the desk, Kurt crossing one leg over the other and bit his lip nervously.

"Good morning, mister Hummel, Kurt. I'm Michael Andrew the director of the Dalton Academy and we are really happy to have you as a student now Kurt," Michael said with a gentle and opening smile. "We saw your academic prospect and we gave you the most advance class in French, Miss Bellemont is thrilled to have you in her class. For the rest of your classes will be with the junior students. We also give your name to the coach Stacey Watson for the Daltonnieres the Cheer squad. Every three weeks, I will meet you to know how you settled down and how your integration goes. Do have more questions?"

"About the anti-bullying tolerance in place?" Burt said trailing off and Michael nodded.

"It's enforced and no one is above it. We take it very seriously," Michael said.

Burt nodded, satisfied.

"Kurt, a junior student will come soon to be your guide. His name is Jeffrey Starling; he is in the Daltonnieres and in the Warbler's. He is really open mind and very friendly. He volunteers to help you and have most of his class with you. Is this okay with you?" Michael asked gently.

"Yes, thank you sir," Kurt said shyly.

"Perfect, hope you love your new home Kurt and if you need anything at all come see me," Michael said with a handshake to the both of them.

Samantha, the secretary, came to inform the two men and Kurt that Jeffrey was here to bring Kurt to his first class. They stepped outside the office and they met a blonde boy, a little taller than Kurt, with nice blue eyes, who looked pretty handsome in his uniform and had a cute smile on his face.

"Hi, my name is Jeffrey Starling, but I prefer Jeff. Pleased to meet you Mister Hummel," the young boy said at the same time that he presented his hand to shake.

"Pleasure to meet you kid," Burt said and shook his hand.

"Thanks and Hi Kurt, welcome to Dalton," Jeff said with energy and a large grin.

"Hi Jeff, nice to meet you," Kurt response more quietly, not used to such energy directed in him in a friendly way.

"Okay boys, the class will start soon, you better go," the Dean said.

"Alright sir," Jeff said.

"Kurt, Finn will pick you up after school, have a nice day son," Burt said, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

"Okay dad, you to see you tonight," Kurt replied and gave his dad a weak smile before fallowing Jeff to the great hall.

Burt watch is son walk into his new home and new adventure hoping from all his heart that everything will be finally okay.

"Your son is in good hand Mister Hummel and Kurt will know soon enough that Jeff is also gay and have a boyfriend for almost a year. He will be alright. Kurt as lot courage," Michael Andrew said to Burt, who looked surprised.

"Thank you M. Andrew for everything and yes Kurt is a force of nature. I have to go now. Thanks again," Burt said with a last handshake before leaving Dalton to go to his shop.

In the meanwhile, Kurt and Jeff were walking to their math class, their first class of the day. Kurt was really surprised how easy going Jeff was.

"So Mister Andrew told me that you want to join the Daltonnieres?" Jeff asked, looking genuinely interested.

"Yes, I was on the Cheerio's at my last school," Kurt start but was cut by Jeff stopping and grabbing is arm. Kurt flinched at the touch but the look of pure admiration catches his attention.

-You,..your Kurt Hummel from the all mighty Cheerio's of William McKinley High School lead by the crazy Sue Sylvester? Oh my god! Your their lead singer who wins them their six in a row National championship by singing a Céline Dion French medley of fourteen and half minutes while tumbling and flipping!" Jeff almost screams and Kurt looked around in shock.

"You..know me?" Kurt asked surprised by the foreign concept that someone knew him for positive reasons.

"Of course, our coach made us listen to you all the time because the Cheerio is the team to beat! WOW! Coaches Watson will be to heaven when she will learn that Kurt Hummel want to be in the Daltonnieres. But Kurt, what made you transfer, if you were in the Cheerio?" Jeff suddenly asks.

"Let's just said that McKinley was not safe anymore for me," Kurt said looking to his feet and fidgeting.

"Really,oh! Bullying, I never suffer because I came to Dalton since freshman year, but my boyfriend Nick only came last year and he suffer a lot. If you want I could introduce him to you. We are both in the Warblers together," Jeff said with simplicity and no judgment. "I don't want to make a judgment but are you gay too?"

"Yeah, I was the only one out at my school and the entire thing got out of control." Kurt said, not looking Jeff in the eyes. "I would really like to meet Nick." Kurt finally looked up with a small smile on his face.

"Yeah, I have a feeling that we will become great friends," Jeff said with a wide grin.

"Me too and Thank you Jeff. For the Warblers do you think that I will be able to audition even if we are close to sectional?" Kurt asked as they started walking again.

"Sure, you probably can auditions on Wednesday, I will tell Thad, Wes and David at lunch, they're the Warbler council," Jeff explained catching Kurt's confused look.

"Okay, will you help me with my audition?" Kurt asked shyly, wondering if it was OK to ask when he had only just met the boy.

"Sure, of course I can," Jeff said happily, "but now we have to get to math before the equations attack us for being late."

Kurt laughs at his joke and he was feeling better and more accept in five minutes in Dalton then all of his two years at McKinley. He was feeling that maybe for once he found a real home. Kurt followed Jeff with a better feeling than this morning.

At the end of the morning, Kurt and Jeff were going to the cafeteria and Kurt was getting stressed again at the thought of meeting all of Jeff friends and his boyfriend.

"Relax Kurt, they will love you and specially Nick. He lives on fashion like you and hates the uniform. For some reason I fear a hurtful shopping trip coming soon," Jeff said and starts laughing.

"Thanks Jeff," Kurt said sincerely.

"You are welcome, you are one of my friends now Kurt," Jeff said sincerely and Kurt beamed brightly. He had never made a friend so quickly. It had taken a year of glee before he had made friends with Finn or Sam.

They approached a table with six boys chatting and laughing. They almost all stopped at the same time when Jeff and Kurt got to them. Suddenly Kurt was feeling really uncomfortable with all off their stares and he pulled at his blazer nervously.

"Okay guys, this is Kurt Hummel from the McKinley High and lead of the Cheerio can you believe this! The Daltonnieres will finally go to Nationals. So Kurt, this is Wes (pointing to the Asian boy), David (the black boy), Thad (the boy with a serious face), Trent (the little more chubby one but with a very nice smile), Flint (the guy with dark hair) and Finally Nick my boyfriend," Jeff introduced with a bright smile.

Nick was the same height as Kurt, dark short hair style with perfection, beautiful soft brown eyes, really nice body and a gorgeous smile. When Jeff sat down next to him and took his hand Kurt could see that they were a really beautiful couple. Jeff indicated to seat next to him and Flint and Kurt sat down with a small smile.

"So that's Niff, Jeff and Nick couple name," Trent says with a smile.

"That's cute," Kurt said with be able to hold back a giggle.

"So you will try out for the Daltonmieres, Kurt?" David asked.

"Yes, I really like cheerleading, as much as I love singing," Kurt answered.

"Oh yeah, Wes, David, Thad, Kurt want to audition for the Warbler's. Do you think Wednesday is okay with you guys?" Jeff said enthusiastically.

"Sure, what your range Kurt?" Thad asked.

"I'm a countertenor," Kurt answered and was shocked at their reactions.

"What? Finally, I've want a countertenor in the Warbler's for three years! I can't wait for your audition Kurt!" Wes explodes almost choking on his juice.

"Thanks, Jeff will help me if that okay," Kurt said a little afraid by Wes outburst.

"Sure," David answered with a friendly grin.

"By the way, where Blaine and Sebastian are?" asked Jeff, looking around.

"Sebastian is at volley ball practice and Blaine is at soccer," Flint answered Jeff's question.

"They are the both with the most solos in the Warbler's, but you will probably become a contestant. Wes always wanted a countertenor," Jeff said to Kurt.

"Before even thinking of a solo I have to get in. Do you think tomorrow you could help at lunch time?" Kurt asked nervously.

"Sure, and after school tomorrow you will come with me to cheer practice," Jeff said, grinning.

"Sound like a plan to me," Kurt said, smiling.

Lunch finished and they started walking to their afternoon classes. Kurt was happy with his classes but they were more challenging than McKinley's but Kurt was up for the challenge. Finally the day was over and Kurt was happily walking to his Navigator where Finn was waiting for him with a smile.

"How was your day bro?" asked Finn impatiently as soon as Kurt was in ear shot.

"It was…great. The boys are really nice. How was McKinley?" Kurt asked.

"Not bad, Coach Bieste is an aswome football coach but Sam, Brittany, Santana and I really miss you but we are happy that you are at a better place and they will be glad to here that everything went fine," Finn said, shrugging.

"Yeah, tomorrow I will have Cheer practice and Wednesday my audition for the Warbler," Kurt said. "and I missed you guys too."

"You should have seen Rachel face when she learn that we will face you and the Warbler at sectionals. I thought that she had die on the spot! We laughed so hard. Now everyone is like we have win, but I know that you are better," Finn said laughing.

"Thanks Finn," Kurt smiled sincerely. "Now, let's go home."

They both entered the car and left Dalton to go back to Lima. Kurt had a feeling that maybe this year will be his year because what ever happen at Dalton he will always have is dad, Carol, Finn, Sam, Santana and Brittany. Maybe he will be finally able to move on.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, so sorry no Blaine in this chapter and yes Sebastian is part of my story but not as the same purpose that the show use him. They both will be in the next chapter. Hope you still like my story and please review!<strong>

**Candian-23**


	3. Audition

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

**Note: Jeff singing, **_Kurt singing, __**both.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Audition<strong>

The next day on his way to Dalton Kurt was actually smiling. He had a long discussion with Sam, Santana, Brittany and Finn the night before. The five of them decide that Friday they would celebrate Kurt's first week at Dalton and probably at the same time is acceptance in the Daltonnieres and in the Warblers.

Kurt was excited, he had cheer after school and he was feeling pretty confident in his ability to make the the squad. The Warbler's audition was scarier for Kurt than the cheerleading try out. To calm is nerves, Kurt started to sing along to the radio, singing along to latest top 40 hit. He finally made it to the parking of Dalton and slowly made is way to the student entrance. He was getting stressed, yesterday he had is dad and Jeff, but now he was feeling a little alone. When he entered the building, he saw the blond head of Jeff in the crowd heading towards him.

"Hi Kurt," Jeff said with a bright smile.

"Hi Jeff, where's Nick?" Kurt asked, his loneliness disappearing as he stood with Jeff.

"He has Physical Education and for his class it's swimming so he went to the pool. Did you get back OK after school?" Jeff said, the conversation coming really easily to them.

"Yeah it was good. We have physic first right?" Kurt asked a genuine smile on his face. He hadn't smiled this long at school in a long time.

"Yeah. The teacher is like fireworks, he is always jumping on everything," Jeff laughs as they start walking to the laboratories of the school. "For today and tomorrow's lunch, I reserved the choir room, so we could practice your audition and I will explain the way the Warbler's work," Jeff continued as they enter their class.

"Perfect, thanks!" Kurt said, relieved that Jeff still wanted to help him out.

The class began and Jeff was right; the physics teacher looked like New Directions when they were on the effect of the vitamin D. That memory made him smile when he remembered the silly, goofy grin Finn had in that performance. The morning classes went fast and soon Jeff was leading him to the choir room. When they entered, Kurt was astonished by the beauty of this room. It had big windows that let the sunshine in, the beautiful and antique couch, the majestic piano, tables and a table that was elevated on a small platform with the chair behind it.

"Do you have any questions?" Jeff asked as he watched Kurt take in the room.

"What is the council?" Kurt asked, confused by the concept.

"The council is three senior students that make the meeting go smoothly but the decision are voted by all the guys. Our council this year is Thad, David and Wes who you met yesterday," Jeff explained. "The Warbler's are an acepella show choir but something we use the Ipod for fun number. For your audition you could use music."

"Okay, what type of music should I use because I love show tunes but I don't know if that would fit with this group," Kurt said, wringing his hands nervously.

"The Warbler's are more top forty, so for the audition I will say to play it safe and use a more top forty song and after use a show tunes to make yourself stand out," Jeff said thoughtfully.

"Okay, I think I have the perfect song and it is by a top forty artist," Kurt said with a grin.

"Great, don't tell me I want to be surprised, but will you do a number with me, that's why I asked you to come. It will be your audition number for the cheer squad and I will love to do it with you tomorrow for the Warbler's and Nick," Jeff said with a smirk.

"Sure, what is it?" Kurt said starting to get excited.

"Do you like Lady Gaga?" Jeff asks and judging by Kurt's smirk he does.

"Oh my gaga yes! She is my idol! Which song do you want to do?" Kurt gushed bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"This one," Jeff said turning the Ipod that was nearby on and with the first note Kurt grinned wickedly.

"Perfect, let's get started."

Meanwhile in the cafeteria, the Warbler table composes of Trent, Wes, David, Thad, Flint, Blaine, Sebastian and Nick who were chatting happily.

"Hey Nick! Where is your boyfriend? He isn't attach to you?" Sebastian said with a smirk.

"No. He is in the choir room practicing with Kurt," Nick replied, resisting the urge to stick his tongue out.

"Who's Kurt?" Sebastian asked, confused.

"You didn't meet him yesterday. Kurt Hummel, new transfer student from McKinley High school. Jeff and him bonded really fast because Kurt was in the Cheerio's and Wes in dying to hear him sing since he is a countertenor," Nick explained. "You and Blaine must watch your solos, because Kurt will take them from you. I heard him sing once. I was at Jeff cheer practice and they were watching the Cheerio's on National's last year and Kurt won them their title by singing a French medley of Céline Dion of fourteen minute and a half while tumbling and flipping." Sebastian and Blaine let out a whistle at that, looking impressed. "He is auditioning for the Warbler tomorrow."

"We'll see. I will not let my solo get away that easily," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Well I can't wait to meet him because if Jeff befriends him, he must be a good guy," Blaine said with a sincere smile.

"Yeah, he's nice but a little shy and nervous," Flint said.

"Tomorrow will be interesting," Trent said with a smirk.

In the choir room, Kurt and Jeff were able to finish rehearsing their number and they were really happy by the result.

"I can't wait to see Nick face tomorrow," Jeff said with a dreamy look on his face.

"He will be ether turned on so much or just stupefied to say anything," Kurt said laughing and Jeff joined in.

"okay classes and after cheer!" Jeff exclaimed and they gathered their things and headed to their next class.

The rest of the day went smoothly. Kurt was really enjoying Jeff's company and he was a really nice friend. Sure it's was not the bond he had with is friend from McKinley but Kurt had a really nice feeling for the future. Plus, Jeff was so adorable by the way he was talking about his boyfriend. That made Kurt sad, he wished that he could have what Nick and Jeff have.

After classes, Kurt and Jeff made their way to the gym and went and changed. Kurt was wearing is old Cheerio uniform and he had to say that the dark blue uniform with a beautiful dark red stylish D on the front of the Daltonnieres cheer uniform was a lot better than his red and white. They enter the gym and headed over the rest of the squad. The squad was composed of fifteen girls and six boys, seven if Kurt made it.

"Coach, this is Kurt Hummel from McKinley. He wishes to audition for the squad," Jeff said.

"Yes, Dean Andrew told me. We are really happy to have you, I'm coach Stacey Watson and this are my captain Eliza and my vice-captain Laura."

"Pleasure to meet you and thank you for letting me audition," Kurt said politely.

"You're welcome, do you have a number?" Coach Watson asked.

"Yeah, is it okay if Jeff performs with me?" Kurt asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Sure go ahead," Stacey replied with a kind smile.

Jeff and Kurt put the music on, got into position and they started their number. All the squad was impressed and cheered for the two boys. At the end of the number, the cheer squad was on their feet and clapping really hard.

"Wow! That was amazing guys! I loved it," Eliza said. She was tall, with nice soft red hair and beautiful green eyes.

"Coach we have to use this number for the mid-time show of the soccer game next week," Laura said firmly. She was a little shorter than Eliza, with light brown hair and profound chocolate eyes.

"You are right, Jeff really great. Kurt it's will be an honor to have you in the Daltonnieres. I will have your uniform by tomorrow. We will use this number for the show time. Great guys, but we will have work to put on it," Mrs. Watson said an impressed smile.

"Thank you coach, I'm really happy to part of this team," Kurt answers with a smile and his heart thumping in is chest.

"Told you, now you only have the Warbler audition," Jeff with a smirk and Kurt blushed, shove Jeff lightly.

The Daltonnieres started to work on their new routine with Jeff and Kurt as lead. Kurt was really surprised. He just made the team and they were showcasing him. He thought he would at least be at the back because he was new.

"That was amazing Kurt, I can't wait to see what Nick will think," Jeff said after practice as they headed to the parking lot.

"I know, but we use the version with more hips and less flipping right? I mean were not in cheer uniform tomorrow," Kurt said with a smile.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Kurt," Jeff said waving before going to his car.

"Bye Jeff," Kurt called as he enter is Navigator.

As he was driving a song start in the radio and Kurt felt is eyes open. He had is audition song for the Warbler, at first he wanted to do _My heart will go on_ but this song reflected him more, even if it was a cheesy song. It was top forty and Kurt was sure that they would know the song. He smiled, proud of himself after his days achievements.

When he arrived at home, he was speechless to see Sam, Finn, Santana and Brittany waiting for him. He jumped out of the car and made his way to them and give each one a hug.

"So does the Daltonnieres have a new member?" Santana asked with a grin, pulling back from her hug.

"Yes, Jeff and I blew them away. They will use the little number we created for the soccer game next week," Kurt said smugly and Santana winked.

"That's great dolphin," Brittany said, clapping her hands.

"So tomorrow big auditions for the Warbler's," Sam said as they headed inside.

"Yes. I admit that I'm a little nervous," Kurt answered.

"Don't be. They won't know what hit them," Finn said with a large grin.

"Finnocence is right!" Santana smirked.

They all started to laugh and that's how Burt and Carol find them. They were happy to see Kurt smiling and with his friends and they were happy for Finn who seemed happier. Kurt told them his song choice and they gave him is approval, giving Kurt's confidence a boost.

The next day, Kurt entered Dalton with a knot in his stomach. He got text message from Finn, Sam, Santana, Brittany and even his dad to encourage him and told him that they love him. Kurt meets Jeff and Nick in the entrance and the headed to their English class. Both of the Warblers were trying to distract Kurt and tell him that everything will go fine and Kurt was touched by their kindness. At lunch, Kurt left them to go practice on his own, wanting his audition to be perfect. The afternoon classes passed way too fast for Kurt's liking. His nerves and the knot in is stomach was getting more intense with every minute.

"Okay stay here, when they open the door's you will enter and don't be scared. Everything will be fine," Jeff said with a reassuring smile.

"Good luck Kurt," Nick added with a smile.

"Thanks guy. See you in a few minutes," Kurt answers quietly to his feet. Jeff and Nick shared a concerned look before heading inside.

The couple entered and Kurt sat on the bench and waited. His phone vibrated and he took it out and smiled at all the messages he saw.

_You will do aswome Porcelain! Blow them away!-Santana_

_You are my unicorn dolphin, you are the best!-Brittany_

_Go Kurt! You are aswome!-Sam_

_Let's go bro, you are unique!-Finn_

_You will do amazing honey, love you.-Carol_

_You are the best Kido, love you.-Dad_

Tears welled in his beautiful glaze eyes. Now he knew that his song choice was perfect and that he will do well, drawing strength from his friends. Meanwhile in the choir room, the Warbler's started their meeting.

"So today we start with an audition and a number from Jeff and Kurt if he is accepted," Thad started.

"Okay, Jeff, open the door," Wes said with is serious tone.

Jeff opened the door and Kurt entered, looking shyly at everyone. Sebastian and Blaine were both speechless. Kurt was really not what they imagined. He was beautiful: tall, with flawless pale skin that seemed so soft, amazing chestnut brown hair that was styled perfectly, beautiful and breathtaking blue eyes, long and endless legs, hips to dam every saint and sweet pink lips. Sebastian was smirking, having found a new target.

"Welcome Kurt. Are you ready for your audition?" David asks gently, seeing how nervous Kurt looked.

"Yes and thank you for giving me the chance to audition," Kurt said nervously with is angelic voice that instantly caught Blaine's attention.

"When you are ready," Wes said with a nod

Kurt made his way to the Ipod slot with an encouraging smile from both Jeff and Nick. He place the Ipod scrolled to his music. He stood in the middle of the room so that everyone could see him. He gives Jeff a nod and the blonde Warbler pressed play and smiled as he recognized the song choice with the few begging notes. Kurt took a big breath and starts to sing.

_Skies are crying, I am watching  
>Catching teardrops in my hands<br>Only silence, as it's ending, like we never had a chance.  
>Do you have to make me feel like there's nothing left of me<em>

The Warblers were shocked by the beauty and the tone of Kurt voice. Wes smiling already imagining the possibility of song Kurt could make the Warblers do now. _  
><em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Kurt was getting more confident as the song was playing and it's mean so much to him. It was like a new start, putting all the bullying behind him._  
><em>

_As the smoke clears  
>I awaken and untangle you from me<br>Would it make you feel better to watch me while I bleed  
>All my windows still are broken but I'm standing on my feet<br>_

Blaine was speechless by this boy. He could see that he was singing for him and something that happened to him. He could almost confirm that he was bullied. Who could want to hurt this angel? With a look around he saw that all of his friends were completely under Kurt spell._  
><em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Go on and try to tear me down  
>I will be rising from the ground<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper_

Jeff and Nick were holding hand and were so proud of Kurt. Nick could fell why Kurt chooses this song and it brought him to tears.

Go run run run I'm gonna stay right here  
>Watch you disappear yeah<br>Go run run run yeah it's a long way down  
>But I'm closer to the clouds up here<p>

Kurt sang the crescendo part with everything he had. Every part of this song was in him and I could feel the emotion in the room. _  
><em>

_You can take everything I have  
>You can break everything I am<br>Like I'm made of glass  
>Like I'm made of paper<br>Ohh  
>Go on and try to tear me down<br>I will be rising from the ground  
>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper<br>Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper  
>Like a skyscraper<em>

And slowly and quietly Kurt finishes the song as the last music notes floating across the choir room. Than it was absolute silence. Kurt looked around nervously and bit his lip and felt his stomach drop. Was he that bad? Then Jeff and Nick who had tears in their eyes jump to their feet and start clapping, the rest of the Warbler's following their lead. Even the council members were on their feet.

"Kurt that was amazing!" Jeff exclaimed, his voice breathless.

"It was breath taking," Nick agreed.

"Kurt, your voice is angelic. We will be more than happy to have you in the Warblers," David says with a big smile.

"So guys vote. Does Kurt get in the Warblers?" Thad asked the room.

"Hell yes!" Trent cried and everyone agreed with their hand in the air.

"Kurt welcome to the Warbler," Wes said with a smile and Kurt beamed.

"Thank you very much. I promise to work hard to catch up for Sectionals," Kurt gushed, tears of joy in his eyes.

"You really deserve it," Thad said.

"Less us present you are to lead soloists: Blaine Anderson and Sebastian Smyth," David said, indicating to two handsome boys.

"Pleasure to meet you," Kurt said with a smile to both of them.

Kurt was shock, they both were really gorgeous. Sebastian with is tall, muscled body, his brown and blond hair and is profound brown eyes. But Blaine was really the most beautiful boy Kurt as ever seen with his dark gelled hair, his hazel eyes, a little shorter than him, is tan skin. Kurt was speechless.

"So I understand Jeff you wanted to do a number with Kurt right?" Wes asked.

"Yes. Kurt you are ready?" Jeff asked with a grin.

"Of course!" Kurt answers happily.

"This number is a variation of the number Kurt and I did for the Daltonnieres yesterday," Jeff explained and the boys nodding.

"Okay, I'm not sitting next to Nick; don't want to see him get turned on," Flint said quickly and changing place causing the boys to laugh and Nick to blush.

Kurt and Jeff took their places in the center and Trent pressed play and as soon at it start eyes open in surprise.

Jeff and Kurt start together back to back. With sharp moves start to roll their shoulder and their hips with beat of the song.

_**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<br>Let's have some fun, this beat is sick  
>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<strong>_

_I wanna kiss you  
>But if I do then I might miss you, babe<br>It's complicated and stupid  
>Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid<br>Guess he wants to play, wants to play  
>A love game, a love game<em>

_Hold me and love me_  
><em>Just want touch you for a minute<em>  
><em>Maybe three seconds is enough<em>  
><em>For my heart to quit it<em>

_Let's have some fun, this beat is sick_  
><em>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>  
><em>Don't think too much just bust that kick<em>  
><em>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<em>

Sebastian was mesmerized by Kurt hips and the sexiness that was erupting from him as he was dancing sensually. Plus is voice was even lower and it was super hot. Kurt Hummel will be his, mark his word. Blaine was stupefied by this boy who seemed so broken when he was singing _Skyscraper_ and be able to perform something this amazing. He wanted to become Kurt friend and maybe more. He felt a blush rising to his face at his own toughs. He didn't like the predatory smile Sebastian had on his face. _**  
><strong>_

_**Let's play a love game  
>Play a love game<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Dans, the love game<strong>_

**_Let's play a love game_**  
><strong><em>Play a love game<em>**  
><strong><em>Do you want love?<em>**  
><strong><em>Or you want fame?<em>**  
><strong><em>Are you in the game?<em>**  
><strong><em>Dans, the love game<em>**

__  
><strong>I'm on a mission<br>And it involves some heavy touching, yeah  
>You've indicated you're interest<br>I'm educated in sex, yes  
>Now I want it bad, want it bad<br>A love game, a love game**

**Hold me and love me**  
><strong>Just want touch you for a minute<strong>  
><strong>Maybe three seconds is enough<strong>  
><strong>For my heart to quit it<strong>

**Let's have some fun, this beat is sick**  
><strong>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<strong>  
><strong>Don't think too much just bust that kick<strong>  
><strong>I wanna take a ride on your disco stick<strong>

Nick was really getting flustered by his boyfriend performance and the worst part is that Jeff new exactly the effect he had on him. He was also surprise by Kurt performance and he start smiling at Blaine big puppy eyes that were following Kurt movement.

_**Let's play a love game  
>Play a love game<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Dans, the love game<br>**_

_**Let's play a love game  
>Play a love game<br>Do you want love?  
>Or you want fame?<br>Are you in the game?  
>Dans, the love game!<br>**_

They both finish with a seductive pose and everyone start clapping. Nick just stand up and kiss his boyfriend with passion. Everyone start laughing. Kurt was truly smiling, feeling so proud.

Wes banged his gavel and both Jeff and Nick pulled away, blushing slightly.  
>"Thank you Kurt and Jeff," David grinned. "With the time we have left, we need to work on our sectionals number."<p>

Kurt was impressed with the way the Warbler's worked and they were so organized, something New Directions could never get the hang off.

When the meeting was over, Kurt headed to the parking lot by himself, Nick and Jeff having disappeared as soon as the meeting was over. As he was walking he heard some call his name and he flinched slightly.  
>"Kurt!" Blaine called after him and jogged to him.<br>"Hi Blaine," Kurt said smiling, unable to believe that such a gorgeous boy was talking to him.

"I want to congratulate you in person," Blaine grinned. "You were really amazing back there."

"Thank you," Kurt blushed.  
>"I guess we'll get to see more of each other then," Blaine grinned brightly.<br>"I guess so," Kurt echoed.  
>"Maybe we could get coffee after school one day," Blaine suggested hopefully.<br>"With me?" Kurt asked dumbly then blushed.  
>Blaine chuckled. "Yeah, with you. If you want to that is."<p>

"I would love to," Kurt breathed and Blaine grinned brightly.  
>"Great. I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine beamed and walked away in the direction of his car.<br>Kurt followed Blaine's movements and the realized he was still standing there like an idiot and hurried to his own car, unable to keep the smile off his face.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! First thank you for all your reviews! Wow! i'm speechless and i'm soo happy that you still enjoy so far. Hope you like this chapter. Please review and see you on the next chapter! :)<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	4. Coffee

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

**Chapter 4: Coffee**

* * *

><p>Finn Hudson watched Kurt's navigator leave as he headed off for another day at school. He smiles, thinking of yesterday when Kurt bounced into the house saying that his Warbler audition went better than he had expected. He was happy for his brother but he missed him at school. For him and Sam things were a little easier. Finn was feeling so sad that just because Kurt had left the other members of New Direction decides that now it was okay to accept him and Sam.<p>

They were civilized to the rest of the members but nothing more. Even Quinn was trying everything to become Sam's girlfriend. But the blond country boy was not interested and was really tired of her obsession. Rachel was almost doing the same thing with Finn but he could never understand how the girl with two gay dads could be so prompt to let a friend get bullied just to make sure her career would be safe. Finn couldn't wait to see what the Warblers would bring to Sectionals and with that he started to get ready for school.

Kurt on his way to Dalton was humming with the radio, a part of his daily routine now. He was really happy with the way his fresh start was going; he was now a Warbler and a Daltonnieres. Sure when he was walking in the hall he still feels himself flinch at every locker closing to hard and when the other boys were to close to him but something was making it all better: Jeff and Nick is two new friends and Blaine. Kurt never had crush that easily on a boy before. He didn't even know if Blaine was gay but gaga he hoped so.

When he arrived at the entrance of Dalton, he was pleased that Jeff and Nick were waiting for him and he got a really nice surprise to see Blaine with them obviously waiting for him to. Kurt felt is heart thump in his chest and a blush rising to his pale cheek.

"Hi Kurt," Jeff beamed with is natural friendly personality.

"Hi Jeff, Nick, Blaine, how are you?" Kurt asked as he reached them.

"Great, sorry Kurt for yesterday, I didn't tell you how awesome your number of _Love game_ was. I got distracted," Nick said with a blush.

"That fine Nick, you are both adorable and Jeff didn't stop when we were practicing to tell me how excited he was to show you our number," Kurt said with a wink.

"It was a great number and if I understand you will be performing it at half time at my soccer game?" Blaine said with a hopeful smile.

"Yes, Coach Watson was amazed by me and Kurt!" Jeff said with a superior look and they all start laughing.

"Okay, we have to go to class," Nick said still breathing heavily and a few more giggles escaped his lips.

They made their way to their first class, the four of them having Arts. The classes past without big incident and for Kurt it was a record of time without going to the bathroom to clean himself form a slushy that no doubt would have been tossed in his face by now. The only interesting thing that happened is that in Art Jeff was so busy watching Nick work that he put is paint brush full of red paint in his face making the entire class laugh and the couple blush. At lunch they made their way to the Warbler table were Flint, Trent, David, Wes, Sebastian and Thad were already there, Kurt taking a seat between Blaine and Jeff. Sebastian was facing him with a smirk on his face.

"Jeff what happen to your face?" Trent asks to the blonde boy who still had red mark.

"He took is face for is assignment in Art, to distract by someone we all know," Blaine answered laughing.

"Okay, Blaine stop, I don't make fun of your Harry Potter obsession!" Jeff replied crossing his arms.

"Okay, it's was just really funny," Blaine said, putting his hands up in surrender.

"So tomorrow we have a Warbler practice and we will practice our song for Sectionals. We are facing the Hipster and New Direction. Kurt they are from McKinley right," Wes said seriously.

"Yes, but I promise I'm not here to spy, yes my step-brother is in New Directions but I will never do that to the Warblers, not after what Jesse St-James did to us last year. You have to believe me," Kurt start to shake and tears got to his eyes and a panicked look on his face.

"It's okay Kurt breath," Jeff said putting a hand on his arm and everyone at the table saw Kurt flinch.

"Jeff's right. We were just making sure you were okay to face your old friends," David said taken back by Kurt outburst.

"I'm sorry, they were not really my friends except four of them and that include my step-brother Finn," Kurt said quietly and still shaking.

"What happened with Jesse St-James, he was the lead of Vocal Adrenaline? We lost Sectional last year against," Thad said trying to change subject.

"He decided to seduce our female lead Rachel and broke her heart a week before regionals. She is a vegetarian and he cracked eggs on her head, she made nightmares for a week," Kurt explained, keeping his eyes firmly on his salad.

"What a jerk," Nick said looking outraged.

The guys decided to change the subject completely away from Kurt's old school and glee club and they start on sports and their class. All of them sent concerned looks to Kurt who bit is salad slowly and he didn't talk for the rest of the lunch. When they got up for their first afternoon class, Kurt and Blaine were both going in French. It's was the only class they had together that afternoon.

"Kurt, will you like to go get coffee with me after school. The Lima Bean is amazing," Blaine asked.

"Okay," Kurt shyly with a blush.

"Great, can't wait," the tenor said with an excited grin.

The classes passed quickly and Kurt was starting to feel better after his near breakdown at lunch. After school, Kurt and Blaine walk to their respective car so after their coffee they could get each home. Kurt followed Blaine to the coffee shop. When they entered the atmosphere was comfy and the smells of coffee brought a smile to Kurt face. They both joined the line to order their coffee, smiling shyly at each other.

"What will you take?" the barista asks smiling.

"A medium drip and a.. "Blaine started and looked at Kurt for his order.

"Grand non-fat mocha," said Kurt shyly.

"A medium drip and a grand non-fat mocha and a cookie, please," Blaine repeated

"That will be $7.36, please," The woman says.

"This is on me, here and keep the change," Blaine answers giving the woman a ten dollars bill.

"Blaine, you didn't have to pay for me," Kurt said, really embarrassed. It was the first time a boy had paid for him.

"I invite you so I'm paying and if you are really uncomfortable tell yourself that it congratulation present for making the Warbler and the Daltonnieres," Blaine said easily.

"Okay, thank you Blaine," Kurt said as they sit at a table face to face. "So you are in the soccer team?"

"Yeah since last year. I love it and the fact that I'm shorter helps not like in football or like Sebastian who really fit for volley ball. Kurt is everything okay since lunch?" Blaine asked, concern written all over his face.

Kurt shrugged but didn't answer.

"I don't want to be forward or inquisitive but were you bullied at your last school? Because I know what it is like," Blaine said really carefully.

"Yes I was because I was the only one out of the closet and the bullying went out of control," Kurt whispered feeling tears in his eyes. "You were bullied to?"

"Yeah, me too because I'm gay. Kurt if you need anything just come see me okay," Blaine said putting is hand over Kurt hand in a reassuring gesture.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said sincerely with a small blush on his cheeks that Blaine found adorable.

"If it's not our new countertenor with the most angelic voice. Sebastian Smyth, we didn't have the chance to meet properly yesterday," said the second lead soloist who appeared from behind Blaine and sat down at their table without any discomfort, like it was perfectly normal to interrupt two people.

"Thanks and it's great to be part of this team," Kurt said shyly, withdrawing his hand from Blaine's and kept it hidden on his lap.

"You were awesome yesterday and really hot in the number of Lady Gaga you did with Jeff. I can't wait to see you cheer at my volley ball game in your uniform. If I was not already gay, I would turn for you," Sebastian said with a smirk and a wink.

Kurt was shocked. Never a guy hit on him so forwardly, or hit on him at all. He was a little bit scared and he feels a big blush come to his cheek and neck. Blaine watches the scene with anger in eyes. Sure he'd known Kurt for only two day but he could clearly see that Sebastian was making Kurt uncomfortable. The tall boy seems to see it to and that made him smile even more. His new target had never been courted or even been kissed and it was making the whole thing even more interesting.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I just wanted to let you know that you are hot and you don't have to ashamed. See tomorrow at Warbler practice! Bye Blaine," Sebastian said as he stood up to leave the coffee shop.

"I'm sorry Kurt, if I…" Blaine didn't really know what to say to Kurt.

"It okay, he was only forward, just continue, you like Harry Potter, Jeff said," Kurt answered, really wanting to change subject.

"Yeah, I read Harry Potter and Vogue is my life," Blaine said, happy to change the topic.

"Oh my gaga, you read Vogue," Kurt gasped, happy that he had more in common with Blaine than he thought.

And they started talking about Vogue, the musicals that they both liked, _Wicked_ be the most important one and Disney movies. They learned how much they had in common. They really connected and they felt really close to each other after only one coffee date. At the end, they exchanged phones number and left with a smile.

When Kurt arrived at home, he felt like he was floating on a cloud. Finn wanted to know all about the coffee date but Kurt had shooed him away and told his that he would tell him tomorrow at Breadsticks with Sam, Santana and Brittany. Finn pouted but accepted Kurt choice. The next day, Finn decides to drive Kurt to school so he could spend more time with him and told him that Santana or Sam will come pick him up after the Warbler practice. Kurt nodded and smiled at his bother before he letting him drive back to McKinley. When he entered, he saw Blaine waiting for him.

"Hi Blaine, I wanted to tell you that I really like of coffee yesterday and I was hoping that maybe, we could go again next week," Kurt said in a rush and blushed.

"Sure, I wanted to ask you the same thing. Can you go tonight?" Blaine asked with a bright smile.

"I'm sorry I would love to but I have plans with my brother," Kurt answered, biting his lip. "But what about Monday morning, we could meet before school?"

"Sounds like a plan," Blaine grinned and Kurt beamed back.

The day went pretty smoothly and Kurt was trying is best to ignore the insistent look that Sebastian was giving him. At the Warbler practice, the council announced that the two songs that the Warbler will do for Sectional were Hey soul sister lead by Blaine and Viva La Vida lead by Sebastian. Kurt was really mesmerized by Blaine voice that was so deep and like velvet. Sebastian's voice was great to and fitted the song of Coldplay amazingly but his voice didn't have the same effect on him that Blaine's had.

When practice was over the entire Warbler were heading to the parking lot. They were surprised to see a tall and muscled boy with bright blonde hair waiting. A smile appears to his face, when he saw Kurt. The newest Warbler start jogging to him and give him a huge hug.

"It's so great to see you Sam!" Kurt exclaimed with the biggest smile the Warblers had ever seen on his face.

"You to Kurt, I miss you a lot like Finn, Santana and Brittany. You are ready, they will be waiting?" Sam said keeping an arm around Kurt.

"Yes. By guys see you Monday," Kurt said weaving to the Warblers.

"Bye Kurt," they called after him, shocked as they watch Kurt and that Sam guy leave the parking lot in Sam's red car.

"Okay, Kurt has a boyfriend and he didn't tell me?" Jeff said, sad.

"He didn't tell me ether yesterday when we went for coffee," Blaine said, looking as someone had just kicked his puppy.

"It's his life. When he wants us to know he'll let us know," Nick said wisely.

"You are right and we will ask him about it on Monday," Flint said.

Both of the Warbler soloists were lost in their thoughts. Blaine was sad to learn that Kurt had a boyfriend and maybe Kurt need more of a best friends and a mentor. For Sebastian boyfriend or not Kurt will be his, but he was surprised, he had seemed so shy at his flirting and now he had a boyfriend. That seemed really weird but he guessed he would find out on Monday.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Wow i'm speechless thank you for all the review, 27 stroy alert wow! Thanks that mean the world to me. Hope you enjoy this chapter two, i like missunderstaning and having the Warbler thinking that Sam is Kurt boyfriend! Se you all on the next chapter!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	5. Ruined dinner

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Ruined dinner <strong>

Kurt and Sam entered Breadsticks with a smile on their face. They happily joined Finn, Brittany and Santana in a table around a corner, Kurt giving both of the girls a hug and then one to his bother.

"So Finn told use that you broke the Warbler in your auditions," Santana said, with a smirk

"Maybe a little, but they were really impressed and surprised and I have to say that _Skyscraper_ was the perfect choice. Thank you for your encouragements," Kurt said sincerely.

"You are more than welcome; we know that you will have done the same for one of us," Sam said with a smile.

"Trouty mouth is right Porcelain and if one of the prep boys give you crap they will learn about Lima Adjacent," Santana smirked, giving her knife a twirl.

"Same for me and Sam," Finn said," but I want to know everything bout your coffee date with Blaine."

"Thankfully he is gay. He was bullied to so he know and understand from were I'm coming from," Kurt started to say, a dreamy smile crossing his face.

"You got it bad Kurt," Santana said smiling.

"Maybe but we just met, but we are going for coffee again Monday morning. But there is…something else," Kurt said starting to feel nervous.

"What? Dolphin you lost your words too, they escape me all the time," Brittany said sweetly.

"What wrong Kurt?" Sam asked, leaning forward.

"There is this other guy. In the Warblers there are two main lead soloists: Blaine and Sebastian. They are both gay."

"Okay I knew that school was a gay Hogwarts," Santana interrupt laughing.

"That not true, their only five gays guys in the Warblers and two of them are already together. The point is that Sebastian is-"

"He is interested in Blaine and you don't know how to compete. Let auntie Santana give you some tricks," the Latina said smirking.

"No actually it's quite the opposite; he is hitting on me really forwardly. He interrupted our coffee date to tell me that I'm hot and that if he was not already gay he will turn for me. It's just really weird and kind of making me uncomfortable but at the same times its feel nice to be courted and chased. I'm so lost," Kurt explained.

"Okay, if this Sebastian guy hurts you I will punch the hell out of him," Finn said firmly.

"He as done nothing wrong, but since you don't know them I was thinking that next Saturday I could invite them home with you and you could give me your impression. It's could be a party for whoever passes Sectional and I will love you to meet them," Kurt said with hopeful eyes.

"Of course Kurt that's a great idea and I want to make sure that these guys treat you right," Finn answered with a nod. The other three nodded firmly too and Kurt beamed.

"Thank you!"

They were happily talking and enjoying their meal when Brittany let a choked cough. They looked to where she was looking to see Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes enter the restaurant and coming strait to them with flames in their eyes.

"TRAITORS!" Rachel screamed. "You are giving him our set list for Sectional.

"Oh come on Rachel. I was in New Directions for almost two years; you don't even have a set list they could give me. Plus the Warbler will beat you fear and square," Kurt said with angrily.

"But what are you still doing with him. He's gone. You don't have to pretend to like him anymore," Quinn said, looking directly at Sam.

"Okay, Quinn cut it out. You are so mean. I don't want to date you and just because Kurt transferred we are not cutting him out of our lives. He is a thousand times better person then the three of you will ever be," Sam said with venom in is voice.

"I will not let you talk to my dolphin like that," Brittany glared.

"Kurt, see what's protecting you. Brittany what you could actually do, you are so stupid sometimes," Rachel sneered and at the moment a loud slap could be heard throughout the restaurant. She looked up to see the harsh glare of Santana's eyes that were black with rage.

"Never ever talk to Kurt and Brittany or I can't assure you that this slap will feel like a caress," Santana snarled.

"You heard her; leave now, the three of you," Finn said angrily.

"Fine. Kurt we will see you and the Warblers at Sectionals," Rachel said storming out with Quinn and Mercedes on her heel.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry Kurt, Brittany. They must have heard when I told Sam to go pick you up and then come directly here," Finn said sadly.

"Finn, it's not your fault. Thanks for standing up to them. Can we pay and go eat ice cream? I and Brittany both need it," Kurt said quietly, looking down at his plate.

"Kurt's what wrong?" Sam asked, concerned.

"I think maybe you all shouldn't be friend with me, maybe life will be easier for you," Kurt said tears rolling on his cheek.

"Never dolphin, we love you and you are our friend no matter what anybody says," Brittany said crying to and hugging Kurt with everything she had. Santana joined the hug and Sam and Finn quickly hugged him too.

"Britt is right Kurt, we are family. Never say stuff like that again, okay bro?" Finn said heavily, anger still coursing through him.

Kurt nodded, throat tight with emotions.

"Let's go get some ice cream," Sam said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

They all agreed and they went to by ice cream and went back to the Hudson-Hummel house to watch a movie. Kurt and Brittany were still a little shaken up by the events of the dinner slowly feeling better with the help of their friends. The four, exhausted, finally fell asleep in the living room. Carol and Burt called every parent knowing that will accept their little sleep over. All the parents of Kurt friends were really supportive and that was really making Burt and Carol happy. They put blankets over them and turned off the lights.

The next day, they were surprised to see that they had fallen asleep in the living room but they could understand why. Breakfast was tense as Finn told Burt and his mom about the dinner last night. The two adult were angry but for Kurt sake they didn't turn it into an argument. They both agreed with the idea of a little party next Saturday and were happy to see it brought a smile back to Kurt's face and he immediately started organizing.

The weekend passed really fast for Kurt and he was excited to meet Blaine again for coffee. He left the house, saying goodbye to his family and made his way to the Lima Bean humming with the radio. When he arrived he saw Blaine car already there. When Kurt entered the coffee shop, Blaine was sitting at the same table they had sat at the first time with a Grand non-fat mocha waiting for him. That made Kurt Blush. Blaine remembered his coffee order.

"Hi Blaine, thank you again for the coffee" Kurt said sitting down in front of him.

-"You are welcome, how was your weekend?" Blaine asked. He was curious to know how Kurt spent his weekend and was trying to bring up Kurt's boyfriend.

"It started out a little rough but it went better after, you? " Kurt answered looking at his coffee.

"Okay I guess, what happened? Something with your boyfriend?" Blaine said trying to ignore the tightening in his chest.

"Boyfriend? What boyfriend?" Kurt asks confused.

"The blonde guy, Sam right? He was waiting for you on Friday," Blaine told him.

"Sam is not my boyfriend; he is straight and one of my best friends with Santana, Brittany and my brother Finn." Kurt explained. "They were the only ones there for me at McKinley. So now the entire Warblers think that Sam is my boyfriend?" Kurt said fallowing Blaine mind.

"Yeah, I think everyone just jump to the conclusion," Blaine said sheepishly but couldn't help but feel relieved to learn that Kurt didn't have a boyfriend.

"I guess it's normal. I never really talk about my transfer and my life at McKinley. I will tell them at lunch time that Sam is only a friend," Kurt said wisely.

"It's true but it your life. When you will want to talk to us, we will listen but never feel forced into anything," Blaine said with a smile.

"Thank you Blaine," Kurt said with a sincere smile that took Blaine's breath away.

They finished their coffee and headed to school in the separate cars. Jeff and Nick were waiting for them as usual, smiling brightly when they started walking to them. They started talking about the Sectionals as they walked to their classes: Nick and Kurt going to their English and Jeff and Blaine to their Physical Education. Lunch time had become a ritual: Wes, David, Thad, Flint, Trent, Sebastian, Kurt, Blaine, Nick and Jeff always sitting at the same table. Kurt immediately set everyone straight about Sam.

"Okay guys, I guess some of you thought that Sam was my boyfriend, but he isn't. He is straight and only one of my only four friends from McKinley," Kurt said as he took is phone to show the Warblers a photo of the five of them. "These are Santana Lopez, Brittany Piers, Samuel Evans and my brother Finn Hudson." Kurt indicated to each other them and everyone nodded.

"Oh! Sorry Kurt for making conclusion," Jeff said, looking embarrassed.

"It's okay. I was also wondering if you guys wanted to come to my house this weekend for a party with these guys?" Kurt said shyly, sure that they would say no.

"I'm in!" Scream Jeff and Nick together happily.

"Me too," said Trent, Flint, Thad and Wes.

"It's will be a pleasure Kurt," David grinned.

"Count me in hot stuff," Sebastian said making all the others guys open their eyes widely. Sebastian was a great friend but when he had is mind on someone he was could get a little obsessed and they could see that he was making Kurt uncomfortable.

"Me too Kurt. Thanks for the invitation," Blaine said glaring at Sebastian.

"Thanks, I'm really glad that you want to come," Kurt beamed and Blaine could see that he was excited for this.

The bell rang loudly and the boys all got ready for their next class. Kurt and Blaine had French together and walked to the classroom together.

"What kind of food should I get? I'm not sure what everybody likes and I want them all to have fun," Kurt rambled quickly and Blaine took Kurt's hand. Kurt immediately stopped talking and blushed.

"Relax Kurt," Blaine soothed. "The party is going to be fine. The guys like just about anything so you don't need to worry about food. We are all going to have a great time."

"How do you know?" Kurt asked, biting his lip and Blaine could see that Kurt was scared.

"Because we are your friends Kurt," Blaine insisted. "We like spending time with you."

"You do?" Kurt asked eyes wide.

"Yes," Blaine frowned. "Wow, McKinley must have been really bad huh?"

"You have no idea," Kurt muttered darkly.

"It's going to be fine," Blaine promised. "You've had a party before right?"

Kurt shook his head and Blaine's eyes widened.  
>"No even a birthday party when you were a kid?" Blaine asked.<p>

Kurt shook his head, blood flooding his cheeks. "I didn't have friends as a kid."

"Oh Kurt," Blaine said, eyes softening.

"It doesn't matter Blaine," Kurt said bluntly, trying to shake Blaine off.

"Yes it does Kurt," Blaine said firmly. "I can't believe that people have treated you like that. It's not fair."

Kurt just shrugged. "We have to go in French Blaine."

Blaine nodded, understanding that Kurt didn't want to talk about it and let go of Kurt's hand and they headed into the classroom. Blaine was determined to be the best friend that Kurt had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Wow! again thanks for all the review, the story alerts and the favorite story! You are all amazing! Hope you like this chapter too and Please review!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	6. Scars

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Scars<strong>

Kurt was getting ready for cheerleading practice. The Daltonnieres were performing for the soccer game tomorrow and Kurt was feeling nervous about performing for the first time in front of Blaine who would be playing. Kurt was the only one in the locker room as he changed. He didn't want anyone to see scars from the locker shoves that still stained his body. At McKinley he used to change in the girl's locker room because he had been kicked out of the boys, but here he didn't really have a choice and he didn't want to see the pity or the disgust in his teammate's eyes. So when Jeff entered the locker room, Kurt was already dressed in his new Daltonnieres uniform.

"Wow, Kurt looking good!" Jeff said with a whistle that made Kurt blush.

"Thanks," Kurt said shyly. "I bet that you are dying for tomorrow. Show off the new routine to Nick. If they thought our Warbler's routine was good, they won't know what hit them," Kurt said laughing.

"You are right. You better watch out, Sebastian will be even more after you," Jeff said.

"I don't even know what he could see in me and I think that I may…it's not important," Kurt finally said.

"You are awesome Kurt! Come on, let's to cheer to cheer you up!" Jeff said to change topic.

They went to gym and ten minutes later the practice started. The team was really happy with the number they would be doing. After an intense hour of practice Coach Watson was pleased and told them that they could go. She also explained that on game day, they could where their uniform to school. Kurt thought that it was more reasonable than Coach Sylvester who forced them to wear their Cheerio outfit all the time. After practice, Kurt made sure to be the last one to go shower to be sure that everyone will be gone when he got out. He had uniform pants on when he heard foot step and turn around to see Jeff looking at him with big eyes. Kurt felt his stomach drop and fear started to build

"No! You can see me like this, leave please," Kurt cried closing his eyes and he wrapped his arms around his body.

"Never Kurt," Jeff said softly. "I'm your friend and you're hurt."

Jeff moved closer to Kurt but Kurt flinched and let out a choked sob. Jeff powered on and gently pulled Kurt into a hug. Kurt had never really been hugged other than by his father and this was certainly new. Before he knew it, he was sobbing on to Jeff shoulder, whole body shaking with his sobs. He hadn't cried this hard about the bullying and his head swam with the force of his tears. Eventually Kurt pulled himself together and stepped back from Jeff, quickly pulling on his shirt. Jeff offered him a tissue and Kurt accepted it.

"You know you can tell us what happen to you, we really like you Kurt and we wish nothing more to help you move on," Jeff said gently. "Maybe we could help you?"

"I don't want to be a problem," Kurt answered shakily.

"You are not a problem. We want to be there for you and help you. You don't have to be ashamed. The people who did this to you need to be ashamed not you!" Jeff replied firmly looking at Kurt to show him his sincerity.

"Thank you Jeff, but I can't. Not today," Kurt said shakily

"Okay. Are you okay to go to home by yourself?" Jeff asked concern.

"I'm not going alone, Blaine and I are going to a study at the library and he will bring me home. My step-mother drove me today," Kurt said with a blush.

"You are really doing a lot of things with Blaine; do I smell a little crush?" Jeff asked smirking.

Kurt blushed "We are friends. He's my best friend actually and okay maybe I do like him more than a friend but we hardly know each other."

"You and I are alike. When I first met Nick I was mesmerized and we became friends first. Don't give up on him because I see the glare he sends to Sebastian when he it on you," Jeff said sincerely." Let me walk with you to the parking lot."

"Thank you for everything Jeff," Kurt said sincerely.

They both made their way to the parking lot to see Blaine waiting at the exit. Kurt felt a smile rising on his lips. Jeff waved and winked at him before leaving to his car.

"How was practice?" Blaine asked with a cheerful grin.

"Great! Our number is pretty fabulous. Coach Watson is really happy. Jeff and I are pretty excited to perform it," Kurt gushed as they entered Blaine car.

"You are sure everything is okay, your eyes are red," Blaine said concerned.

"Yeah, Jeff saw something that I was not ready to show. I have some scars from my bullying at McKinley and Jeff saw them after cheer. I've decided to tell our friends what happened to me at the party Friday, but I wanted to tell you first because you are my best friend," Kurt said, unsure of Blaine reaction.

"Oh Kurt, I'm so sorry, I understand I was beating up pretty badly before I transfer to Dalton," Blaine replied softly.

"I'm sorry. But their something I feel I need to tell but I don't want the others to learn. Can I tell only you?" Kurt asked shyly.

"Of course. I told you can tell me everything," Blaine said sincerely.

"The bulling was pretty bad, but there is something that my friends from McKinley don't even know. David Karofsky was a closeted bully. One day, I was tired of his locker shoves so I fallow him in the boy's locker room and stood up to him. At first I thought he was going to beat me but he kissed me," Kurt said shakily, looking down at his lap and twisting his hands nervously. "He took my first kiss that count and then he punched me so hard that I stop breathing for a few second. Sam and Finn find me later and I was never able to tell them about the kiss they only know that he punched me. He threatened to kill me and Finn heard everything and convinced me to tell our parent and that why I transferred here."

By the time he was finished tears were rolling down his cheeks. "You must think I'm disgusting now."

"Never Kurt, I'm so happy that you trust me Kurt. You are not disgusting! Never think that. For you first kiss sucked but you never kissed back so when you will choose to live this moment with someone you care about it will be your real first kiss because you choose it and it will be magical," Blaine said with soft eyes and taking Kurt hand in his.

"Thank you Blaine you are really my best friend. Finn, Sam, Brittany and Santana are like family, but with you I feel a connection. Sorry maybe I'm saying too much," Kurt said suddenly embarrassed.

"No, not at all! I feel that connection too. You're my best friend too Kurt," Blaine said with a bright smile that brought butterflies to Kurt stomach.

They smiled at each other and finally started to drive to the library to do their homework and study. After an hour and a half, Blaine drove Kurt back to his house and waved before driving back to Westerville. Kurt entered with a dreamy look on his face. He was happy; he had his family and friends that were okay with him. Finn saw Kurt dreamy face and knew it was because of that Blaine guy. He didn't say anything but he couldn't wait for the party to actually meet the Dalton boys,

The next day, Kurt arrived at school in his cheer uniform. Jeff, Nick and Blaine waiting for him like always. Blaine start to stare at Kurt, he was pretty gorgeous in his uniform. Blaine wanted to kick himself for these thoughts. Kurt don't need a boyfriend, he need a best friend and that what he will be for him. They start walking when they were joined by Sebastian.

"Hey Blaine, Niff, hot stuff. I was right you look smoking in your uniform. Can't wait to see your number at the soccer game this afternoon," Sebastian said with a grin.

"Thanks I guess. Jeff worked really hard too, it's not only my number," Kurt said.

"Thank you Kurt!" Jeff beamed.

"It's the truth, we work really well together and the squad did a fantastic job with it," Kurt said smiling to the blond Warbler.

"Kurt can I accompany you to your History classes. It's the only one we have together alone," Sebastian asks with a pompous British accent.

"Okay," Kurt said shyly, waving goodbye to the other boys before leaving with Sebastian.

"Sebastian is a good guy when you are only friends with him. I don't think he is right for Kurt," Jeff said, frowning.

"I agree with you babe," Nick said sweetly "But we can't decide for Kurt. Come on we need to go to class."

The three Warblers started walking to their classes. At lunch time, the Warbler table was chatting about Sectional and encouraging Blaine for his soccer game that was that afternoon.

After school, they all went to the gym excited for Blaine and to see the whole number of the Daltonnieres. The game started and the Daltonnieres started to cheer for their team. Blaine was feeling a new motivation pushing him to work harder. Knowing that Kurt was watching him and was cheering for him was like a boost of energy. He received a brilliant pass from one of his teammate and he only had to kick and the ball went directly in the net.

He turned his head and searched for Kurt and found a huge grin on his face. Blaine grinned back and felt proud. The first half of the game finished with a lead of 2-1 for the Hawks. Then the Daltonnieres took their place in the middle of the gym. The music of _Love game_ by Lady Gaga blasted from the speakers and everyone grinned. Kurt and Jeff were in the front showing off a routine a lot more complicated with hips, flips, sharp movement and lot more sexier that the little number that they did in Warbler practice. Nick was watching is boyfriend with desire write all over is face. Sebastian was outrageously undressing Kurt with is eyes.

Blaine was feeling really happy for Kurt who seemed to be floating on a cloud he looked really happy. When the number finished the whole crowd went insane in applause and screamed. Jeff and Kurt were breathing heavily and smiling proudly. They hugged each other and joined the squad on the side for the rest of the game who finished 3-1 Blaine scoring a second goal. At the end, Kurt, Jeff, Nick, Blaine, Wes, David, Thad, Flint, Trent and Sebastian were all together going to the parking lot.

"Amazing game Blaine, you were on fire," Trent said to his friend, clapping him on the back.

"Thanks, it's was a great game," Blaine said modestly.

"Jeff, Kurt, your number of Lady Gaga was stunning. You were really awesome back there," David said with a grin.

"Yep, Nick couldn't keep his off you," Thad said with a wink.

"And Sebastian was drooling in front of Kurt, "Wes finished with a laugh.

"Thank you guys. I know that Kurt and I are amazing," Jeff said trying to sound superior but everyone could see the blush on his face.

"Yeah! I can't wait to see you cheer for me in volley ball Kurt," Sebastian grinned, eyeing Kurt up and down.

"It should be fun," Kurt said, shifting uncomfortably. He wasn't sure that he liked the way Sebastian was looking at him.

They all reached their respective cars and waved to each other. Kurt headed home his thoughts on his next performance; Sectionals.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi, Hope you like this chapter. So the next one will the Sectional competition. Thank you so much for all the review and the story favorite and alerts. You are all amazing! Please review!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	7. Sectional

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Sectionals<strong>

Today was the Sectionals competition of show choir. Kurt was driving to Dalton to meet is team as they would all go together in a bus to the theatre were the competition was. Kurt was confident in the Warblers chances of winning. The stage presence that both of Blaine and Sebastian had was spectacular. For the first time, Kurt was happy to be in the background. He knew for a fact that he had transferred to close to Sectionals to have a solo and he was really feeling part of the team for once. When he arrived at Dalton, Blaine and Jeff were waiting for him. He smiled at his two friends in greeting.

"Hi guys, how are you?" Kurt asks.

"Good, but you how are you?" Jeff said, peering at him closely.

"Better and that's because of the both of you. Although I'm a little stressed to face New Directions it's good to be part of this team," Kurt answered sincerely.

"That awesome Kurt! Okay we have to go before Wes it us with is precious gavel," Blaine said with a smile.

The three friends started to walk in the direction of the choir room. Some students on their way to their classes wished them good luck. Kurt was still really surprise by the rock star status that the Warblers had at Dalton, the opposite of being the greatest looser at McKinley. They entered the choir room and went and sat down next to Nick who linked is fingers with his boyfriend.

"Okay guys, today is Sectionals. Like we all know the only real competition we have is New Directions and they went to Regionals last years so we have to take them seriously," Thad started with a serious tone.

"Thad's is right. Our two numbers are really well prepared and we just have to have fun and give it everything so no regrets," David continued,

"We have an hour before we leave, we will just do some warming exercises." Wes finished.

All the boys stand up and they start warming up. When they were doing the scales they were always so impress by Kurt who was able to reach the high F all the time. The hour past really fast and they hurried to the bus, eager to leave. Kurt sat with Blaine on the seats across from Jeff and Nick. They were chatting excitedly but Kurt started to go quiet and stopped interacting in the conversation. Blaine, Nick and Jeff noticed this and turned their heads to their newest member to see him lost in his thought, biting is lips.

"Kurt, everything will be all right and we will never let something happen to you," Nick said softly, jolting him out of his thoughts.

"Thank you guys. I know it's just facing some old demons, even if Sam, Santana, Brittany and my brother are in New Direction," Kurt said quietly.

"We will be with you till the end okay. Courage," Blaine said taking his hand in his squeezing it delicately. Kurt nodded thankfully and squeezed Blaine's hand back.

They smiled at each other and the bus arrived at the theater. The Warblers were guided to the green room since they were the second to perform. The Hipsters were in the backstage getting ready. The New Direction were in the audience waiting for the Warblers more than the Hipsters. Santana, Sam, Finn and Brittany were sitting in the first row of New Directions with M. Shue, Mike and Tina who were supportable. The Hipsters started their performance and they were a lot better than anyone anticipated.

'And now from Westerville Ohio, the Dalton Academy Warblers!" The announcer said.

Then the curtain when up to show the Warbler perfectly place. Blaine was in the front for the first song. Than the acappela show choir start _Hey soul sister_. In the audience, Sam, Santana, Finn and Brittany were smiling and giving thumbs up at Kurt who smiled when he saw them. The energy Blaine was giving to the song was electric and he started flirting with Kurt without even realizing it.

"Porcelain must be in heaven, these boys are yummy," Santana said with a smirk that made the others smile.

When they were finished the crowd started to rise up on their feet and clapped really hard. Then Sebastian took is place in the front with is smirk that made the girl scream. Then _Viva La Vida_ started and Sebastian owned the stage like if he was the king the song. Rachel and Quinn were horrified by the performance the Warbler were giving, they could maybe loose this competition. The audience were falling at their feet, drinking it up and loving it. When Sebastian finished and the crowd went wild the curtain fell, he turned to face Kurt.

"That performance was for you Kurt," Sebastian said with a smirk that made Kurt blush and mumble a little word that sounded like a thank you.

"Okay guys, amazing work now we have to sit in the audience," Wes said, rescuing Kurt from his embarrassment.

They all went to the seats left by New Direction and waited. Then the music of _Time of my life_ started. Then Sam and Quinn were making their way from the back to the stage. Kurt was really surprised by the performer choices but was please to see Sam sing, even if it was with Quinn. As they passed she sent Kurt a smug grin that held a little sneer and Kurt avoided her eyes, hoping nobody else noticed. The second song surprised Kurt even more than the first one. Santana was singing _Valerie_ with Mike and Brittany do a wonderful dance number who was amazing and Kurt was surprised she didn't get more solo's. Finally at the end everyone was on their feet clapping. Kurt sent a beautiful smile to his friends who sent it back to him.

"Wow, the blonde girl dancing was your friend Brittany right? Is she single?" Thad asks with puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Thad, she is with Santana the one who was singing _Valerie_," Kurt said with a smile.

"You would think I'd be disappointed but that's really hot!" Thad grinned.

"Maybe tomorrow at the party they will make out in front of you!" Kurt said, laughing.

"I can't wait!" He grinned.

"Okay, we have to go to the stage, for the placing's," Wes said and they all stood and made their way to the stage.

The three groups stood in front of the audience, waiting anxiously for the results. Kurt was holding both Jeff and Blaine by the arm, needing their support. One of the judges took the microphone and went in the front of the stage.

"Okay, first congratulations to the three teams, beautiful work. So in third place we have the Hipster," He said giving them their trophy. "Drive safely"

"And now the winner of this Sectionals competition is…" He opened the envelope as both teams sucked in a deep breath. "It's a tie, you all going to the Regionals, both the New Direction and the Warblers," He said as the crowd went wild.

-"We did it!" Jeff cried happily hugging Blaine and Kurt at the same time and the quickly went to hug his boyfriend.

"We did Kurt, we are going to Regionals," Blaine grinned.

"You were amazing Blaine," Kurt beamed, a small blush creeping on to his cheeks.

"Thank you. Kurt-," the lead soloist said but got interrupted.

"Kurt Hummel, I promise you that I regionals we will kick your butts, you only won because it's was not me singing the solos," Rachel Berry screamed at him, yanking him around to face her.

"And I'm sure that you told our secrets to them," Quinn said with dark eyes.

"What? Okay that's enough!" Kurt snarled and yanked himself out of Rachel's grip. "I'm tired of you! I didn't say anything to the Warblers about New Directions even though you would have deserved it. I hope you bring your best to Regionals because that will make me even happier to kick you, the mad hatter and the ice queen, both out of the competition. Not that this conversation isn't interesting but you are wasting my precious time. So I will see you at Regionals where I will beat you Berry. Santana amazing solo, you to Sam, Brittany your dance moves were magic and Finn awesome team spirit. I will see you tomorrow. Gentlemen's we are leaving."  
>Kurt gave them each his cold bitch glare before turning on his heel and stalking away.<p>

"That was really hot Porcelain, see you tomorrow," Santana said with a whistle.

Rachel and Quinn looked like they were about to bow at any second and Finn, Sam, Santana and Brittany start laughing.

The Warbler's quickly hurried after Kurt and jumped back on the bus.

"Wow Kurt, that was really impressive back there, remind me to never go on your bad side," Flint said with a smile but Kurt just stared out the window.

"Yeah, it's was amazing the way you stood up to them," Trent agreed.

"And Santana was right it was really hot," Sebastian said and Blaine rolled his eyes. Sebastian was not helping.

The boys shared worried looks as Kurt said nothing, just sat there shaking. Blaine sat next to Kurt and gently took his hands. Kurt flinched but didn't pull away.

"Are you OK?" Blaine asked but then winced at how stupid it sounded, of course he wasn't okay.  
>"I'm embarrassed Blaine," Kurt sniffed. "I don't want to talk about it."<br>'Kurt, nobody will judge you," Blaine said softly. "That Rachel girl was horrible to you, we just want to make sure you're okay."  
>Kurt sniffed and wiped his eyes. "I'll be fine."<p>

Blaine nodded but was still worried.

The boys turned the radio on and started singing along to it. Blaine was happy to see that they finally managed to get a smile out of Kurt with their antics and he joined in quietly. Kurt was aware that Blaine's hadn't let go of his hand. Maybe Jeff was right, maybe he did like Blaine more than a friend. When they arrived back at Dalton, they went back to their cars. Kurt stopped for a second Nick, Jeff, Flint, Trent, Wes, Thad, David, Sebastian and Blaine.

"So you are all still in for tomorrow?" Kurt asks a little scared that they didn't want to come anymore.

"Yes, we can't wait; it will be so fun," Nick said with a big smile.

"So I text you all my address and my phone number at my house if you need anything just call me. So around 2pm tomorrow," Kurt said, smiling.

"Yes perfect!" All the guys said at the same time.

They all went separately to their cars except for Jeff and Nick. Kurt was about to enter his car when Blaine called him.

"Kurt, do you think I could come a little earlier to help you? I really want to help and make sure that your first party will be everything you want," Blaine said, looking hopeful.

"Thank you but you are not obligated to help," Kurt said.

"I want to because if didn't I wouldn't have asked," Blaine replied with a teasing smile.

"Okay then, you can come an hour early if you want," Kurt said with a happy smile.

-Awesome, I'll be there. See you tomorrow Kurt," Blaine said leaving to go to his car.

"Bye Blaine," Kurt answered breathlessly with butterflies in his stomach.

Kurt drove back to his house happier than went he had entered the Warbler bus earlier: he had won Sectional, stood up to Rachel and Quinn and his friends were happy to come to his party. Now he really hoped that everything will went right tomorrow but he knew that he will have Sam, Santana, Brittany, Finn and Blaine with him. He smiled and started singing with is Lady Gaga CD until he reached is house.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi! Again thank you all so much for your support! Thank you to my wonderful co-writer, Nija assassin who is my inspiration! Next chapter is the party at Kurt house. Hope you like this chapter and please review!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	8. Party

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Okay so this chapter is the Party that was expecting by a lot of people and i hoep that i will reach them. Thanks again to my wonderful co-writer Nija assassin! The song in this chapter is _Anytime you need_ a friend by Mariah Carey. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Party<strong>

Kurt was moving like a hurricane in his kitchen and living room. In less than two hours the guys from Dalton would be there and Kurt was freaking out. He wanted this party to go well; he didn't want to loose his friends because of a lame party. Kurt had spent all morning baking goods from cookies, to cake, to healthy snacks and homemade pizza that will be the diner. He brought chips, soft drinks, popcorn, candy, juice and everything that he could think of. Kurt was finishing making the pizza when to put them in the fridge for the afternoon when Finn entered the kitchen. He could feel that his brother was nervous but he would be there for him.

"The living room is ready bro with movies out, the wii with Mario Kart and Rock band and the table with some of the stuff you brought and baked," Finn told Kurt making him jump.

"Thanks Finn. Sam, San and Britt will probably be here soon," Kurt said as the front bell rang at the same time.

"Dude, that's freaky," Finn said with awe before going to open the door to see his three friends. When they came back Kurt was in front of the kitchen tables full of food and plastics glass and utensils.

"Dolphin! I'm so happy to see you!" Brittany said happily that made Kurt smile.

"Me too Boo. Sam, Finn do you think I have enough? I could still quick trip to the store before they arrive," Kurt said looking at the table like something was missing.

"Kurt you have made enough and it will be awesome. You will win them only with you chocolate chips cookies, they are magical," Sam said with a smile, going for a cookie but Kurt slapped his hand away.

"Trouty mouth is right Porcelain. Now go get in the shower and Britt and me will be there to help you look your best for Blaine," Santana said pushing Kurt in the direction of the stairs.

"Okay, Sam, Finn don't touch the food. I already made you your favorite sandwich and your batch of cookies is in the jar," Kurt said to the two tall boys who grinned like Christmas had come early

Kurt made his way to the bathroom and jumped the shower. The feeling of the hot water on his tense muscles and his naked skin felt like a blessing. He really needed that. He took the quickest shower of his life and jumped out, toweling himself off. When he entered his room, Santana and Brittany were waiting for him with an outfit. It was black skin tight jeans, a with shirt with three quarters sleeves with a little V that was making his neck look longer and a black vest. Kurt nodded his approval at the outfit and quickly changed. When he came back out the girls whistled.

"I have to say Porcelain it may not be the most flamboyant outfit but it is our favorite on you, you look amazing!" Santana said, looking Kurt up and down.

"Yes dolphin, you are really great and you have the softest hands," Brittany said sweetly both Kurt and Santana looked fondly at her.

"Thanks girls, I'm sure you are going to love Nick he loves shopping too," Kurt said with a grin.

Meanwhile, Finn and Sam were in the living room eating their sandwiches and their cookies when the bell rang. They both looked at each other, surprised. Kurt had said the party was at two and it's was only one. They both stood up and went to the door. When they opened it they saw a shorter boy with gelled dark brown hair that sang _Hey soul sister_ at Sectionals.

"Hi. I'm Blaine Anderson, I asked Kurt to come early to help him prepare everything and he said that it was okay," Blaine said with a charming smile. He looked at them apprehensively; they were important to Kurt.

"Sure come in," Finn said letting him enter. Blaine beamed at him and removed his coat and they made their way to the living room.

"There's not much more to do. Kurt started really early this morning and most of it all ready done. We are only missing the guests," Sam said to Blaine as the Warbler looked around the room, looking impressed.

"Wow, I'm impressed. Is he really stressed about this party?" Blaine asked facing the two boys.

"Yeah kind of. He will be happy to see you and it's great to finally put a face to the name he always talks about," Finn grinned.

"Err-Thanks," Blaine said feeling a blush coming to his cheek.

They were interrupted by the noise of foot step coming in the living room. Santana, Brittany and Kurt enter and the countertenors eyes open wide when he saw Blaine standing in black jeans with a nice red polo shirt in is living room.

"Hi Blaine, sorry I kind of forgot that you wanted to come early," Kurt said with a blush on his cheeks. He had never really believed that the lead soloist was really going to come early.

"It's okay, but I see that you did everything like a pro, it's really well organized," Blaine complimented him.

"Thank you but Finn help too," Kurt said slowly.

"I didn't really do anything and Blaine is right I mean you organized our parents wedding in a week and it's was beautiful," Finn said with a smile.

"Well I had practice. My Power Rangers got married and divorced in every combination possible," Kurt said with a little laugh.

"So Blaine are you a dolphin to like Kurt?" Brittany asked.

"A dolphin?" Blaine repeated looking confused at Kurt.

"What you don't know that a dolphin is a gay shark?" Brittany pouted

"Sure, of course and yes I'm a dolphin," Blaine answers her softly.

"Yay, that's great news," the blond girl said clapping her hand.

"I truly can't wait to see Sebastian's reaction when she compares him to a dolphin," Blaine said and starting laughing.

"Which one is that Sebastian dude by the way?" Finn asked Blaine.

"The soloist who sang _Viva La Vida_ at Sectionals. Why?"Blaine reply.

"Just want to make something clear, nothing big, "Finn answered as the bell rang.

"Oh Gaga, it's them! Is everything in its place?" Kurt rambled.

"Kurt," Blaine said softly, putting both of his hands on the countertenor arms. "Everything is going to be fine. I promise that you will have the best first party in the history of parties and you know why? Because all of us want to share it you. We care a lot about you. Okay, now smile please."

Blaine was looking at him with such emotion in his eyes that Kurt found himself nodding. They didn't noticed the other four looking at the with smiles.

"Okay, I'll go get the door," Kurt said with smile and dashed to get the door.

"You're really close to him," Sam observed.

"Yeah he's my best friend," Blaine said truthfully.

"Just make sure to not hurt him and everything will be just peachy," Santana said, her threat hanging in the air.

"Yes, you all have my word," Blaine promised.

Kurt took a deep breath before opening the door to see all of his friends standing outside with a bright smile. They seemed really happy to be there and Kurt felt some of the tension leaving his body.

"Hi guys, I'm glad that you are all here," Kurt said.

"We're happy to be here Kurt!" Jeff said with a reassuring smile and a nod to Kurt.

"Come on in," Kurt said and opened the door wider.

When every coat was in the closet, they made their way to the living room. They started to sit down on the couch, the floor and anywhere else they could sit.

"Okay, introductions; These are my friend from McKinley: Santana, Brittany, Sam and my brother Finn and these are my friends from Dalton: Jeff and Nick who are together their couple name is Niff, New Directions isn't the only one who give couple name, Trent, Flint, Wes, David, Thad and Sebastian," Kurt said pointing each person by their name.

"So the other dolphins Kurt are Jeff, Nick and Sebastian right with Blaine but he looks more of a hobbit than a dolphin, it's cute," Brittany said with a big smile.

"Dolphin?" Nick asked confused.

"Yeah because dolphin are just gay shark, that right Brittany?" Blaine said sweetly to the girl.

"Exactly!" She beamed.

"Okay, that must be the cutest name someone call us, thank you Brittany," Jeff said with smile and Brittany beamed at him.

"Do all dolphins have soft hands like my Kurt has and are they great kissers? He is an amazing kisser," Brittany said with a smile to Kurt who started blushing really hard that he could feel his cheeks on fire.

"Err Kurt what is she talking about?" Trent asked, amused.

"Well long story short," Kurt said, blushing and looking at his hands. "Last year my dad remarried and I got jealous that he was spending more time with Finn and so I thought I was losing him. So I tried to be straight and sang _Mellcamp _in Glee. Brittany wanted a perfect record and she thought I was no longer a capital G so I dated her for about a week."

"It's okay we all do stupid things to get notice. Me, I stopped myself from eating to get my parents to notice that they were never there," Trent said.

"Thanks Trent," Kurt said.

"And you can say that you made out with her," Thad said with a laugh and everyone did the same.

"This party isn't the only reason I invited you," Kurt said, taking a deep shaky breath. "There is something I want to share with you."  
>"Kurt," Santana said sharply. "Are you sure you want to?"<br>"They deserve to know," Kurt said looking at her. She nodded and Kurt took another deep calming breath. " I transferred because I was bullied at McKinley, really badly. Normally I would do my best to ignore it but one of my bullies became really violent with the locker shoves. That why I flinch in the hallways to the class." Kurt shook and wrung his hands together. "One day, I snapped at him and he punched me so hard that I stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. It's was Finn and Sam that found me and after I talked to my parents and I transferred to Dalton." Kurt felt as if a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"Oh, Kurt," Jeff said with a horrified look.

"And like you saw at Sectionals, except for the my family here, the New Directions were never really supportive and caring of me like you all are and you've only known me for two weeks," Kurt said, finally looking at them.

"We like you Kurt and we are really happy that you trust us. We promise to help you like we helped Nick and Blaine," Wes vowed.

"Yeah, we are happy to count you as a friend," David grinned.

"And once a Warbler always a Warbler," Thad said firmly.

"Are they always like that?" Sam asked Flint.

"Yes and in Warbler practice it even worse. Wes is obsessed with is gavel, David just wants to dance and Thad is just too serious," Flint answered, receiving glare from the council members.

Blaine smiled at Kurt proudly and Kurt smiled shyly back.

"Kurt, you know how the New Directions used to sing to one of us if he or she had a problem, like we did for Quinn and her pregnancy? Well, Sam, San, Britt and I want to sing to you something and if you guys knows it you can joint in," Finn said going to the drums, Sam to his guitar, Brittany and Santana in the front.

Kurt watched them with surprise and swallowed hard as they started the music and Santana and Finn start to sing together.

_If you're lonely  
>And need a friend<br>And troubles seem like  
>They never end,<br>Just remember to keep the Faith,  
>And Love will be there to Light the Way<em>

For the chorus, Sam and Brittany joined Santana and Finn. Kurt was feeling tears coming to his eyes. 

Anytime you need a friend,  
>I will be here.<br>You'll never be alone again,  
>So don't you fear.<br>Even if you're miles away,  
>I'm by your side.<br>So don't you ever be lonely.  
>Love will make it alright.<p>

_When the shadows are closing in  
>And your Spirit deminishing,<br>Just remember you're not alone,  
>And Love will be there<br>To Guide you Home.  
><em>

_If you just believe in me,  
>I will Love you endlessly.<br>Take my hand.  
>Take me into your Heart.<br>I'll be there forever, baby.  
>I won't let go.<br>I'll never let go.  
><em>

For the last chorus the Warblers joined the four member of New Direction harmonizing perfectly with them. Kurt had tears rolling on his cheeks and his heart clenched with all the love he was feeling.

_Anytime you need a friend,  
>I will be here.<br>You'll never be alone again,  
>So don't you fear.<br>Even if your miles away,  
>I'm by your side.<br>So don't you ever be lonely.  
>It's alright.<br>It's alright._

At the end of the song, Kurt started sobbing and Blaine took him in his arms into a gentle hug. All of them joined in to a massive group hug. Kurt felt a smile coming and the tears stopped slowly. When they finally let go of Kurt he was smiling.

"Thank you so much that was beautiful! So know I'm tired of crying and talking about the past so let's have some fun!" Kurt said taking Brittany's hand and put his Ipod on.

All of them started to smile and as they fallowed Kurt's lead and started dancing to _Dj's got us fallin in love._ They were happy and carefree. After a few dances, they start to play Rock band, Trent showing of his talent in guitar and Flint at the drum. They were laughing and for Thad biggest pleasure Santana and Brittany even shared a kiss to the whistled of all the boys. Kurt excused himself to go put the pizzas in the oven. When he entered the kitchen he smiled to himself as he put the pizzas to cook.

" Is the party his everything you wished for?" Blaine asked, making Kurt turn around with surprise.

"Yes, I'm very happy. Everyone seems to be having fun and I feel better than I ever have," Kurt said truthfully.

"They are and you were very courageous for sharing your experience with everyone," Blaine said with a pride shining in his eyes.

"It's was because I knew you were there for me Blaine. I'm really happy to be your friend," Kurt said with a blush but meaning every word.

"Me too Kurt, I care a lot about you," Blaine answered.

The beautiful green-bluish eyes of Kurt meet the hazel eyes of Blaine. They were lost in the other and Kurt's heart started to beat like crazy in his chest. He was about to say something when the buzzer from the oven started making a noise. They jumped, a blush creeping to both of their cheeks.

"I guess that diner is ready," Blaine chuckled, uneasy.

"Yeah, you want to help me?" Kurt asked, feeling flustered.

"Sure, it's smell awesome by the way," Blaine said with a smile.

"I hope it's good as it smells," Kurt smiled. "Can you go tell the others to come here if they want to eat?"

"Sure, no problem," Blaine said leaving for the living room.

When Blaine entered the living room, he saw Finn and Sam in front of the entire Warblers with the two girls.

"Dinner is done guys," Blaine said.

"Before we eat we want to talk to you. We saw how great you were with Kurt and we appreciate it, mostly because you can be with him all the time now," Sam said.

"But if I hear that only one of you made him sad or anything I will beat your ass. Kurt is my brother in everything except blood," Finn said firmly.

"Yeah and you will all learn about Lima Adjacent," Santana glared.

"We just love our dolphin and we want him happy for once," Brittany said sweetly.

"Just like us. Kurt is a great guy and we like him," Jeff said.

"We should go eat before he starts to freak out," Trent said wanting more food.

They made their way to the kitchen. Sebastian took up the end and he was stopped by Finn before he could leave the living room.

"You are the guy Kurt told us that hit on him?" Finn asked, face blank.

"Yeah a little, I mean he is a great singer, really great looking and have a great personality, why couldn't take my chance. Kurt is really hot," Sebastian said with an easy grin.

"You make him uncomfortable so change tactics okay?" Finn said with a glare.

"I will, now can we go eat? Sebastian said with annoyed tone.

"Yes, just wanted to make that clear," the tall boy replied.

They entered and everyone started to eat, chatting happily. After the pizzas were done, Kurt brought the cookies and everyone fell in love with them, Sam and Finn send a look that said _I told you so _that Kurt answered with a roll of his eyes. When they had finished all the food they went back to the living room to watch a movie. They start to watch _Chicago _singing along with the characters and having fun. By the time the movie finished it was late and the Warblers needed to get home.

"Kurt! Thank you so much for the invitation," David started.

"It's was really awesome and your cookies are delicious," Wes continued with a smile.

"Yeah, hope you will do an other one so I can watch Brittana make out for a little longer," Thad finish with a grin.

"Yep, thank you Kurt we had fun!" Flint and Trent said at the same time.

"They are right. It's nice to meet your friends too," Jeff said giving Kurt a hug.

"Thanks Kurt, you are amazing and a great friend," Nick told him hugging him to.

"See you Monday hot stuff and awesome party too," Sebastian said with his famous grin.

"I'm happy that your first party was everything you wanted. See you tomorrow for coffee," Blaine said with a smile and a hug that was longer and tighter than the one Niff had given him.

"Thank you all for coming and you are right it's was fun. See you next week," Kurt said waving them off with the brightness and the most beautiful smile they'd ever seen on Kurt.

Kurt watched them leave with Sam, Santana and Brittany close to him. _Yes,_ he thought, _I think I can start to move on. _

Even though he had told them everything about his bullying, Karofsky threatening to kill him, Blaine knew and that's all he wanted. He was just glad that none of them had run after his story.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Thank you all for your review and all the alerts on this story. Thanks to my wonderful Nija assassin you are the best! Love you all and we get really close to Klaine! :)<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	9. Will you dance with me

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Will you dance with me?<strong>

A few weeks passed since Kurt's party and he was doing really great. He was having a great time with the Warblers who became a second family and with the Daltonnieres. Blaine and he were closer with every day that was passing and Kurt had realized that his feelings for the lead soloist were way deeper than friendship but he was too scared to actually tell him. Plus Sebastian was still hitting on him proudly and with no shame. Nick and Jeff had become great friends and he and Nick could talk for hours on clothes and designers. He was heading to the Warblers practice when he was joined by Blaine. They entered and sat next to each other on couch and chatted while the waited for everyone else to arrive.

"Okay Warblers, next Friday will be the annual Dalton and Crawford winter ball and the Warblers will be part of the show but we have been asked to be the band so everyone could enjoy the dance," Wes started.

"The winter ball is a tradition and a classic dance that you can bring anyone you want," David continued.

"For the performances: we want at least a group number of three, two duets and four solos and the rest of the dance will be with the DJ," Thad added.

"For the group, we were thinking of Trent, Flint and Steven, the first duet will be Jeff and Nick, the second Blaine and Kurt. For the solo it will be Sebastian, Blaine, Nick and Kurt," Wes said with his serious tone.

"Is that okay with everyone?" David asked the guys.

"Yes," everyone agreed but one warbler.

"I'm not happy. Why does Blaine get the honor to sing the duet with Kurt? I'm one of the soloists and I want to sing with him," Sebastian said glaring to the council.

"Because we think that Blaine's voice is much more suited with Kurt's," Wes answered, staring down at Sebastian.

"I don't agree. I want an audition; me against Blaine to see which one should sing with him," Sebastian said.  
>Kurt shifted uncomfortably in his chair and shot a panicked look to Blaine.<p>

"If I may," Kurt said shyly. "Maybe we could let Sebastian and Blaine do the duet together and thank you so much to even considering giving me a solo."

"No, Kurt we want to give the chance to sing, we were moved by your version of _skyscraper_. Okay, audition. You will both sing the same song with Kurt and by vote we will see who will sing with him except if Blaine wants to leave the duet to Sebastian," Thad said making all the eyes go to Blaine.

"No I want to sing this duet with Kurt and I will face the audition. Which song are we singing?" Blaine asked, a determined look on his face.

"Since its Christmas soon, the perfect duet to see which voice will make a perfect match to Kurt. _Baby it's could outside._"David said being silently approved by his teammates.

"Kurt do you know the song?" Wes asked.

"It's a personal favorite," Kurt said smiling.

"Okay, so Sebastian you go first," Thad said, starting the music.

Kurt started with his angelic voice and got really fast in the character of the girl wanting to go home and Sebastian was perfect for the role of the male lead with pervert thoughts. Both of their acting was amazing and you could really sense the tension of Kurt not wanting to stay close to Sebastian and the lead soloist who only wanted to get in his pants. Their voices were really great together surprisingly. Sebastian was making sure that Kurt was shining since the girl part is more important in that song. The council was really surprised and if Blaine wanted to duet with Kurt he would need an impressive performance. When the song finished they got a really nice acclamation. Sebastian was grinning to the council.

Then Blaine and Kurt got next to each other and start the song. On the firsts few lines they could see, feel and hear how much their voice melted together like they were made for each other. Blaine flirted more elegantly than Sebastian's more forward approach and it was more romantic which appealed to Kurt. The whole song was flirty, sensual and outstanding. Sebastian fists tightened on his lap. He knew that he had lost. At the end of the song, they were both blushing and breathing heavily.

"Both of the performance was amazing. Kurt you were sensational and you deserve both the duet and the solo," David said making Kurt blush even more.

"Okay, Sebastian: you and Kurt had a stage presence that was amazing and we will keep this in mind but for the winter ball Blaine you will be Kurt partner," Wes said.

"Thank you," Blaine thanked with a smile and he beamed at Kurt who grinned back.

"So now we will take your ideas each of our performers should do and in the next meeting we will tell you our decision," Thad said as the boys started to pull paper and pencils to give their idea.

"So, Nicholas Duval will you do me the honor of accompany me and be my date for the winter ball?" Jeff asked with a serious tone that was filled with love, taking Nick hand.

"Of course Jeffrey Sterling. You are so cheesy sometimes," Nick said blushing but everyone could see that he was happy by Jeff's action.

"You are both so cute, so the people at the winter ball are accepting?" Kurt asked softly.

"Yes so you can go with a guy and no one will give you any crap because it's at school so the policy still applies. It's a really fun and formal dance," Jeff answered

"Thanks for the information guys," Kurt said going back on his paper, mind reeling.

Warbler practice finished with everyone giving their papers with their ideas to the council. Kurt was walking to his car with Blaine, Nick and Jeff but he was not really giving attention to the three boys. He was texting is friends from McKinley asking them to meet him at his house later.

"Kurt is everything alright?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah! Sorry I was only texting my friends from McKinley," Kurt said smiling, pocketing his phone.

"Okay. Congratulation Kurt, you were amazing," Blaine complemented Kurt.

"Thanks, you too, I'm really happy to sing with you," Kurt said shyly.

"Me too, it will be great," Blaine grinned back, nudging Kurt with his shoulder.

"See you tomorrow Blaine," Kurt said waving at him as he went to his Navigator.

"Bye Kurt!"

When Kurt arrived at his house, he saw Sam, Santana, Brittany and Finn waiting for him anxiously.

"Okay Porcelain what wrong does one of the preps boys need to learn about Lima adjacent?" Santana asked as soon as Kurt sat on the couch.

"No, I really need to share this with you. So Dalton and Crawford, the Dalton sister school, have a winter ball which is a dance and it's a tradition and it's accepting so I can go with a guy and dance with him without being scared. I mean Jeff and Nick are already making plans," Kurt started rambling.

"That awesome Kurt we are really happy for you," Sam said "but you didn't make us come only for this."

"No, I will have my two first solos part at the dance. I'm singing a solo and a duet with Blaine," Kurt said blushing.

"That's great bro you must be so happy! It will have been nice to see it," Finn said. "Too bad we can't go though."

"I will ask the Dean if you can maybe come and so you Sam could meet my single girl's from the Daltonnieres," Kurt said with a wink. "And for the duet the council choose me and Blaine from the beginning but Sebastian wanted to sing with me to so they face off each other by both singing with me _Baby it's could outside_," Kurt told them.

"Wow, that song his like so sexual," Sam said laughing.

"But if I made you come here is I need your advice, I want to ask Blaine to come to the dance with me. What do you think?" Kurt asked looking at his hands on his laps.

"It's a great idea! Dolphin with hobbit. Dolphin are cute," Brittany said, smiling.

"Britt is right, you really should try Kurt," Sam said.

"Yeah because if you don't you will regret it," Finn said.

"Finnocence is right Porcelain try and don't look back," Santana said with smirk. "That and it will be wanly."

"Thanks guys. So what about I make dinner to thank you?" Kurt said with a wild smile.

"Yeah! Kurt's food!" screamed Sam and Finn together.

The next day at school, Kurt was building all of his courage to ask Blaine to the dance. First, he wanted to ask before lunch but he got interrupted by Thad. So he decided after their French class. It was the last of their day and he knew that Blaine would wait for him. So he took all of his time to put is stuff away and when all the other boys left the class, Blaine went next to Kurt's desk.

"Blaine I wanted to ask you something," Kurt said slowly feeling is stomach fill with butterflies and his heart beating to a unimaginable speed.

"Sure what is it?" Blaine asked.

"I wanted…to asks, if you will like, if maybe you wanted to go to the winter ball with me?" Kurt finally asked, stuttering and tripping over his words.

"I will like to go with my best friend," Blaine said, clueless of what Kurt was asking.

"Well, I was thinking more as… maybe as in a.. in a date," Kurt said blushing. It was like he was having sunburn and fell his heart drop when he saw the surprised and the shocked look in Blaine eyes.

"Okay, I'm really clueless. I never had a boyfriend and I really care about you and I don't want to screw up what we have," Blaine said quickly and he didn't like the broken look Kurt had.

"I understand, thanks for being honest. I will see you tomorrow," Kurt said quickly and left the room with tears in eyes.

He didn't really want to walk away from Blaine like that but a few more seconds and he would have started crying in front of him and he didn't want to make him more uncomfortable. Kurt was feeling like his heart had been ripping from is chest. He quickly ducked into the locker room nearby, sniffing. He sat in front of the lockers and put his head on his knees so that he was holding with is arms. He was crying so he didn't hear the foot steps coming toward him.

"Kurt?" Sebastian's voice made him look up and the second lead soloist saw the red and puffy eyes of Kurt.

"Sorry Sebastian, I'm going to leave," Kurt said really embarrassed trying to get up but Sebastian stop him.

"No, Kurt its find. I stay a little more after Physical Education to work on my serves for volley ball. Why are you crying? What happen?" Sebastian asks really caring, dropping his usual sex god act.

"I asked Blaine to be my date for the winter ball. At first he said yes as friend and when I mention as date he said that he was clueless and that he never had a boyfriend and that he didn't wanted to screw this up. But love is supposed to be taking risk if the person worth it. I guess I'm not what he wants," Kurt said sobbing.

"Oh Kurt, it's not true," Sebastian said taking his small frame in a comforting hug and Kurt cried into his shoulder. "Blaine is really clueless. He made a big deal of knowing what he's doing and he can put it in a song but beyond that he's clueless. I'm sure that he likes you; he wouldn't glare at me other wise. He just hadn't accepted it to himself. Now that you told him that you like him he will start to use his gelled brain," Sebastian said with comforting words.

"Thank you Sebastian, you are a great guy," Kurt said with a little smile as his sobbing stop.

"You are amazing too Kurt I will have like to have you as my boyfriend, but I can see that your heart choose Blaine and you both will make a cute couple," Sebastian said surprising Kurt and makes him blush.

"But Blaine turned me down," Kurt said sourly.

"And I will help you make him see the light and its will start tomorrow in Warbler practice. I will sing to you a particularly romantic song and I will ask you to go to the ball with me and you only have to say that you will answer me the next day," Sebastian said with a grin. "Then, after practice leave really fast say that you have a family thing so I can make sure that the Warblers take it from here. Do you trust me? I want to be your friend Kurt and I want you to be happy with Blaine," Sebastian finished sincerely.

"Okay, but I'm not sure it will bring anything," Kurt said looking down.

"I'm sure that you will and if not you will come with me as a friends," The volley ball captain said. "I'll make sure that you have a good time, no matter what."

"Alright. Thank you Sebastian," Kurt said with sincere smile.

"You are welcome Kurt. Come on I will accompany you to your car," Sebastian said with a true smile and not his normal smirk.

"The guy you will love will be lucky Sebastian, don't forget that," Kurt said.

-Thank maybe I should risk something too," The lead soloist reply with a smile.

They walked together in the parking lot smiling to each other and Sebastian gave Kurt a hug before leaving. Neither of them had seen Blaine watching them with anger, jealousy and sadness. Blaine was feeling so lost. He thought that Kurt was not ready to have a boyfriend and he was wrong. He may have lost his chance with Kurt and he didn't know what to do about it. So like a robot he took is cell phone out and dialed Jeff's number.

"Jeff! I think I screw up really baldly,"

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Again thank youall so much for your support. Hope you like this chapter too. Making Sebastian a great guy was really therapeuthic for me because in the show I want to punch him everytime he opens his mouth. We will have Klaine really soon. For the dance tell me the kind of song the Warblers could sing. Thank you again and please review.<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	10. My reason

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**Here the point to gives the context of this story: Kurt doesn't know Blaine, New Direction is not really supportive except 4 of them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: My reason<strong>

Kurt was feeling out of everything the next day. He had a look of sadness in his eyes that the guys hadn't see in a long time. They were anxious that something had happen with the bullies but Kurt told them that it's was not that. At lunch time to everyone surprise, Kurt sat down next to Sebastian and was only talking a little. Sure he was still talking to Blaine; he couldn't hate him for being honest about his real feelings but he needed time to get through it and the fact that Sebastian was so sure that Blaine liked him was not helping. He didn't want his hopes up and his heart crushed again. Jeff was looking at Blaine who was miserable even if he wasn't showing it. The blonde Warbler knew the lead soloist and he was suffering. Jeff starts thinking about the conversation they had yesterday.

"_Jeff. I think I screw up really badly," Blaine groaned._

"_What happened?" Jeff asked surprise_

"_Kurt asked me to go to the winter ball with him. At first I thought it's was as friends and I said yes but he told me that he wanted it to be a date and I start rambling about never having a boyfriend, caring about him and not wanted to screw up what we have," Blaine started to ramble, voice filled with heavy emotions. "He said that he understood and thanked me for being honest and he left. Than I start thinking and when I was leaving I saw him and **Sebastian** chatting and Kurt even let him giving him a hug."_

"_Blaine, you are really clueless. Everyone could have seen that Kurt had way deeper feelings than friendship. Blaine, do you really want to be only friend with Kurt?" Jeff asked seriously._

"_Jeff, I don't think Kurt is ready for a boyfriend," Blaine replied_

"_**I** think that you made this up in your head because you were not ready to see the change in your relationship with Kurt. He is the strongest person I ever met and he wants to be with you. Blaine the question is more are you ready for a boyfriend?" Jeff said firmly._

"…_I want to be.." Blaine whispered but Jeff still heard._

"_You need to figure out what you want."_

"_I want to be with Kurt, I mean I think I fell for him on the first day. But I lost my chance," Blaine said with tears in is eyes. "Why do you always find out how much someone means to you when you've lost them?"_

"_Blaine listens to me! You didn't loose Kurt okay snap of it and fight for him. Show him that you want to be with him and that you removed the gel from your brain that was clouding your feelings. Seriously Blaine we've warned you about that hair gel," Jeff said, grinning._

"_You are right Jeff. Thank you," Blaine said._

"_You're welcome and I'm happy for you. You and Kurt will make a beautiful couple."_

"_If he forgives me for being a clueless jerk," Blaine said._

"_I'm sure he will because he likes you. Bye Blaine, see you tomorrow," Jeff said._

"_Okay, bye Jeff," Blaine said and ended the call._

Jeff was wishing that Blaine would speak to Kurt soon because even if he was sure of Kurt feelings, he knew that Sebastian could use his broken heart to finally have a chance with the countertenor. Kurt was relieved that none of the Warblers made any comments about the tension between him and Blaine. He didn't want to start crying again. The afternoon passed and the atmosphere was tense between the Warbler and its seemed worse when they were all sitting in the choir room.

Kurt was sitting next to Jeff and Nick in front of Blaine who wanted so much to talk to him but didn't know how to bring up the conversation because he didn't want Kurt to think that he wanted to be with him because of pity. He wanted to be with him because he fell for him. The council took place with a frown at the tension in the air. Kurt got up to face his three friends.

"I have a request, I have a big family thing tonight and I wanted to ask the council if it's okay if I leave the meeting five minutes early today?" Kurt asked.

"Sure Kurt, no problem. Is everything alright?" Wes asks concerned.

"Thank you. It's my step-mothers birthday and we want to surprise her," Kurt said smiling.

"That okay Kurt, wish happy birthday to your step-mother from the entire Warbler," David said grinning. He was relieved it was nothing serious.

"I will, thank you guys," Kurt said sitting down again.

"So today we will tell you the songs everyone will be performing and Sebastian has asked to do a number. So we will start by the song assignments and Sebastian will perform after," Thad said, bringing the meeting to a start.

"So for the group number: the song is _I got a feeling_, the duet of Nick and Jeff will be _Lucky I'm in love with my best friend_, the second duet is _Candles_, Sebastian your solo is _Down_, Nick your solo is _Uptown girl_, Blaine your solo is _I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_ and Kurt your solo is _My heart will go on_," Wes read from the piece of paper in front of him.

"That is awesome! We are singing the Black Eyed Peas," Trent said giving Flint and Steven a bump with his fist.

"That's the perfect song for us babe and I love the song they gave me," Nick said putting is head on Jeff shoulder with a smile as Jeff put his arm around is waist agreeing softly.

"Jay Sean is a great singer, I'm happy," Sebastian simply said.

"I'm happy to, the duet is a beautiful song and I really like my solo choice," Blaine said, glancing at Kurt.

"_Candles _is really a beautiful song, Blaine is right and really I can really sang the biggest song by Céline Dion," Kurt said with a ten thousand watt smile.

"Yes Kurt, we can wait to hear it," David said with a smile.

"Okay so now, Sebastian you wanted to perform a song?" Wes said to his lead soloist.

"Yes, thanks," Sebastian said with a smile and he stood up in front of everyone. "This song is for you Kurt and listen carefully because I mean every word of it."

Everyone was shocked; they didn't think that Sebastian would be this forward and serenaded Kurt by a song. Blaine was feeling like the floor was opining at his feet and that he was falling deep in the heart of the earth. That should be him and when he looked at the blush on Kurt face he wanted to be the one who makes him blush, to sing to him, to make him happy. Then the song started and all the Warblers were even more shocked. They were expecting a song very suggestive and seductive like maybe _Tonight I'm loving you_ but clearly not this song. Sebastian was smiling; he would have fun with this little act. He could already see the killer look in Blaine eyes. He sent him a smirk. He start is song giving a love sick puppy look to Kurt.

_I'm not a perfect person  
>There's many things I wish I didn't do<br>But I continue learning  
>I never meant to do those things to you<br>And so I have to say before I go  
>That I just want you to know<em>

Kurt was really surprised by Sebastian song choice and it could really fit their situation if he wanted to seduce him and he was a pretty great performer and even if he knew that it's was an act he felt himself smiling at the blond.

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with every day<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>That's why I need you to hear<em>

Jeff and Nick were looking between Kurt, Sebastian and Blaine and they could see the pain and the jealousy in Blaine eyes, the unsure look in Kurt eyes and the sincerity in Sebastian that was so rare to see._  
><em>

_I've found a reason for me  
>To change who I used to be<br>A reason to start over new  
>And the reason is you<em>

_And the reason is you_  
><em>And the reason is you<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I'm not a perfect person_  
><em>I never meant to do those things to you<em>  
><em>And so I have to say before I go<em>  
><em>That I just want you to know<em>

Sebastian was slowly making is way toward Kurt to be kneeling in front of him for the last part of the song.

_I've found a reason for me_  
><em>To change who I used to be<em>  
><em>A reason to start over new<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

_I've found a reason to show_  
><em>A side of me you didn't know<em>  
><em>A reason for all that I do<em>  
><em>And the reason is you<em>

The song ended and the Warbler start clapping unsure of what to do next. When the applause stop Sebastian was still on one knee in front of Kurt.

"Kurt, will you do me the magnificent honor of being my date and accompany me to the winter ball?" Sebastian asks sweetly.

"Erm…I…" Kurt stuttered and he blushed a deep red, looking completely unsure of what to do.

"It's okay, you can answer me tomorrow. I will wait for you," Sebastian said getting up and took back his seat.

"Sebastian, nice song you should be this kind more often," Thad said and Sebastian scowled back at him.

"For the rest of the meeting we will organize the performance for the winter ball," Wes said.

They made the order of the performances and Kurt quickly left with more than ten minutes left of the meeting. He didn't really know what Sebastian had planned but he decided to trust him. He said good bye to his friends and left the room. In the room, Sebastian was grinning, the fun was about to start. Just like he predicted, Jeff was on his feet to confront him.

"Sebastian Smyth! What was that?" Jeff screamed at him.

"That Jeffrey Sterling was me singing a great song to Kurt and asking him to be my date to the winter ball," Sebastian said calmly, leaning back in his chair. "I mean Kurt is fun, intelligent, strong, beautiful, sexy and talented. He doesn't belong to anyone so I'm just taking my chance before someone else does. I heard that two of my teammates of volley ball wanted to asks him. What wrong with that?" Sebastian grinned easily.

"Because Kurt is not for you!" Jeff snapped.

"Oh and in that case he belongs to who may I ask?" Sebastian replied.

"He belongs to me Sebastian! I will not let you play with him!" Blaine snapped angrily and everyone was surprised when he stood.

"And why do you think I will play with him? and I thought that you were only is best friend. He doesn't belong to you, if you were is boyfriend yes but that not the case," Sebastian with a smile. Everything was going the way he wanted to and he was having fun.

"No but I want him to be, I really care about him and…you don't like him like I do!" Blaine said with glare in his eyes that opened wildly when he realize what he just said and blush madly.

"Thanks god he saw the light," Jeff said smiling.

"So are you really serious and can now make up for being a clueless jerk?" Sebastian asked smiling, he was the best.

"Yes- wait how do you know that?" Blaine asks confused.

"Yesterday, I found Kurt crying and he told me that he asked you to the ball and you said no to his face as he was putting his heart in front of you. So I decide to use your jealousy to make you see the light and make you realize how clueless you were. This was an act. Kurt doesn't want to come with me. He wants to go with you. So tomorrow talk to him and asks him. He likes you a lot Blaine and you better never make him cry like that ever again," Sebastian explained with a smile and everyone looked at him like he had grown a second head.

"That was unexpected but thanks Sebastian, that was clever," Nick said, nodding.

"So Blaine now the ball is in your camp. Make sure you don't screw up this time," Sebastian said to Blaine.

"Okay, thank you I guess," Blaine said feeling like he win lottery. Kurt still wanted him. "I will speak to Kurt tomorrow."

"Perfect so Klaine will be finally official," David said with a grin.

"Klaine?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Of course you and Kurt's couple name: Klaine." Wes said with a smile.

"Okay, meeting adjourned, see you tomorrow boys," That said, officially ending the meeting.

The next day Kurt made his way to the student entrance with apprehension. He didn't have any feedback from yesterday's meeting and he was sure that meant that Blaine only wanted to be friends with him. When he entered he saw Blaine walking in his direction with a shy smile on his face. Kurt couldn't stop himself and smiled back.

"Kurt, I want to talk to you, please just come with me?" Blaine pleaded as soon as he reached him.

"Okay," Kurt said.

Blaine took Kurt hand and guided him to the choir room that was empty at this hour. He made Kurt sit on one of the couches and sat next to him. Kurt had never seen Blaine look so nervous.

"Blaine is everything all right?" Kurt asks concerned.

"It will be, Kurt I'm so sorry for yesterday. I was surprised. I thought that you were not ready for a boyfriend but that was the lame excuse I made myself because I was not sure I wanted to see our friendship change, but Kurt seeing you with Sebastian or any other guy made me jealous and sad," Blaine started looking at his hands.

"Blaine, what you are saying?" Kurt asked breathless, feeling is heart thump in his chest.

"Kurt, you are the most important person in my life. First you became my best friends and now I finally realized that I'm crazy about you. I have a song for you, please listens to it," Blaine said moving up to the piano.

"Blaine, you don't have to-"Kurt started but Blaine cut him off.  
>"No, you deserve this," Blaine said and started.<p>

The music start and Blaine start to sing _Teenage Dream_ with a passion that Kurt felt burning every single pore of his skin. Blaine was singing with is eyes glued to him and lost in Kurt's beautiful eyes. Kurt felt tears coming to his eyes. The boy he loved was serenading him with what will become the most beautiful song. After finishing the song Blaine stood up and made Kurt stand up too, keeping Kurt hands in his.

"Kurt, you move me, I have been looking for you forever and I want to make you the happiest man on earth. Kurt Hummel, will you be my boyfriend and my date to the winter ball?" Blaine asked with a blush but with glowing eyes that was showing all of his feelings and his sincerity.

"Yes! Blaine I wanted this for so long and I like you so much," Kurt gushed, throwing his arms around Blaine neck and put is head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry for being so clueless," Blaine apologized, wrapping his arms around Kurt waist holding him tight.

"It's okay; your clueless is part of you. I'm so happy Blaine," Kurt said with a smile, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Me too Kurt, you have no idea," Blaine said beaming at him.

Blaine took his finger to remove the little crystal tear and cup Kurt cheek in his hand. They were lost in their moment and slowly both started to lean in, getting closer and closer. Their lips finally connect with their partner and both of the boys felt the fireworks that every Disney movies talked about. The kiss was slow but with a passion that was equally shared. Kurt had is arms around Blaine's neck who was holding him by the waist, like he was scared that Kurt would vanish. The moment was perfect for the both of them. After a moment that seemed so short, they broke the kiss and looked at the other with admiration and love.

"You were right, this was my first kiss and I wouldn't have it any other way," Kurt said smiling. Blaine gave him a breath taking smile in response. "I will have to thank Sebastian."

"Me too, he is a great friend," The lead soloist said.

"That he is," Kurt said, giving Blaine a kiss on the cheek that made him smile.

"We are Klaine by the way," Blaine said, amusement playing in his eyes.

"Klaine it is. I love it because that means you are mine and that I'm yours," Kurt said smiling.

"I love it to Kurt," Blaine said taking Kurt hand in his. "We have to get to class."

Kurt only smiled and linked is fingers with Blaine as they made their way to their first class, people smiling at them on their way. Kurt couldn't believe that transferring to Dalton will give him friends, a great challenging school and an amazing boyfriend that he loves. When you have courage the karma gives you back what you gave and Kurt was truly happy and couldn't wait to dance at the winter ball with the guy that he liked.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! it's official Klaine is form. The next chapter will be their first real date. Hope you like it! Thank you again for all the review and the support! Please review!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	11. First date

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**First! Thank you so much for staying with me even if it took me so much time to update this chapter. I promise that chapter 12 will not take so many days to be up! Hope you will still like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11: First date<strong>

Kurt along with Finn, Sam, Santana and Brittany were at the mall to choose an outfit for the Dalton ball – well, Finn and Sam had been dragged along to hold the bags, there fashion sense not as refined as the girls and Kurt's. They were all excited because the Dean had accepted Kurt request to allow is friend to come to the dance and see his performance.

Plus, the four from McKinley had brought a new face with them. A sweet boy a year younger and exchange from Ireland with the most adorable accent. His name was Rory Flannigan. He was about the same size as Kurt with brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. Rory was really kind and shy but he had a sharp mind. The boy became a great friend of Finn's who he saw like a hero and with Brittany who call him her sweet Leprechaun.

Kurt adopted him really fast, liking his childlike attitude and the fact that he was bi-curious like Brittany in some way. The group just had come out of a store where Brittany and Santana found their dresses and they were going in men's store for the boys.

"Bro, seriously, why Sam and me are here? We can were the suit we were at our parents weeding," Finn complained.

"No way in the name of Alexander McQueen! Plus, I promised you cookies so don't say it's not fair," Kurt said with glare in is eyes. "Plus, I'm glad to have met you Rory." Kurt smiled at Rory who beamed back brightly.

"Me too Kurt, you are as great as they say you are," Rory said with a shy smile.

"Okay, the faster we enter, the faster we get Kurt cookies," Sam said, rolling his shoulders and neck, as if he was getting ready for a race.

"You two really only think about food," Santana laughed.

"Yes and we are proud of it," Sam and Finn said together as they all started laughing.

When they entered the store, Kurt started the hunt for the perfect outfit for the dance. He wanted to be his best for Blaine. The thought of his boyfriend made his heart race and a dreamy look to appear on his face. He was so lost in thoughts of the lead soloist that he didn't hear footsteps coming closer to him and someone put his arms around his shoulder. He jumped about ten feet in the air and put a hand on his heart. He turns around to see Sebastian laughing at him. He glared at the second soloist as a blush reached is cheeks.

"What is wrong with you?" Kurt growled.

"It was just funny the way you were looking so dreamily about Blaine and you were so lost in thought that it was even more fun to surprise you. Are you here to pick your outfit for the dance?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I'm here with my friends of McKinley. The Dean accepted they are coming to dance. I'm so happy," Kurt said with a bright smile. "Have you found your date?"

"No, I don't know who to ask," The soloist shrugged, trying to appear nonchalant.

"You will find someone, I'm sure," The countertenor assured him. "Do you want to shop with us?"

"Sure thanks," Sebastian answers with a smile.

They went back to see the others who were in the back of the store.

"Rory, I want to present you Sebastian. He is one of the soloists of the Warblers and Sebastian this is Rory. He goes to McKinley and is on an exchange from Ireland," Kurt introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you Rory," Sebastian said with is famous sexy smile, presenting his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Rory said with a blush on his cheek and shyly returning Sebastian handshake.

"Okay, we have shopping to do and I have to go back by at least 4 o'clock because I have my first date with Blaine at 7 and I need to get ready so come on everyone," Kurt said with no room to argue that made everyone smile.

"Lead the way bro!" Finn said smiling.

They shopped for almost three hours before they got back to the Hudson-Hummel house. Sebastian stayed with them the whole time and started to flirt with Rory. He found so endearing and he decided to ask him to the ball so he can be with his friends and start making new one.

Rory blushed like he got a cherry slushy in the face at his demand but finally accepted because he really wanted to be with is friends and he was kind of really flattered that a guy as hot as Sebastian had asked him. Kurt was really happy because Rory could exactly be the kind of guy for Sebastian.

Now he was in kitchen finishing the cookies for the guys and when it was done he rushed to the bathroom to start getting ready for his first date with Blaine. Sam, Finn and Rory were playing videos games while eating their treat for going shopping and Brittany and Santana were waiting for Kurt to help him choose is outfit for his date. Kurt was going crazy with his product and his hair, unable to decide how to style it.

With the help of Santana and Brittany, Kurt managed to be ready for seven o'clock. Burt and Carol were not there, they were having dinner with friends from their work. Kurt was relieved by this because he knew that is father could be a little too protective and he didn't want Blaine to run away. Kurt had told his parents the same day that he got official with Blaine and they were happy for him and couldn't wait to meet him properly. When the front door bell rang, Kurt start to rush down the stairs only to see Finn opening the door.

"Hey Blaine, welcome. Kurt is still finishing getting ready," Finn said with a smile as he let the shorter boy enter.

"Thank you Finn and…" Blaine start but the noise of steps made him turn around and he felt his heart race when he saw Kurt. "Wow…Kurt..you look…look amazing," Blaine choked on his words, looking Kurt up and down.

"Thank you Blaine, you look amazing too," Kurt said blushing but happy that he could make dapper Blaine Anderson lose his words.

"Are you ready to leave?" The lead Warbler taking his hand as Kurt reached him.

"Yes," Kurt answered, grinning.

"Have a good night guys," Sam called from the living room.

"Bye Dolphins go make dolphins babies!" Brittany said making the couple blush furiously.

"Okay bye guys see you later," Kurt said rapidly and pushed Blaine to the door.

When they reached Blaine's car, the lead Warbler open the door for him and Kurt could only fall a little more for this little action. When Blaine took the driver seat, he turned to face Kurt and put his hand on his cheek and lean closer to him and Kurt met him halfway to connect their lips together in a sweet kiss. Kurt decided then and there he would never tire of kissing Blaine, especially if he made him melt like that every time they kissed. When they broke their kiss they looked at the other with a little blush on their face but their eyes sparkling.

"Hi," Kurt said breathless.

"Hi, I'm so happy to take you out Kurt," Blaine grinned, equally breathless.

"I'm happy to be with you but our next date I take out," Kurt said taking his hand.

"I will be glad to go out with you." Blaine said with a smile. "Okay we have to go."

"Were we going by the way?" Kurt asked as Blaine started the engine.

"We are going to a little Italian restaurant in Westerville. It's small so most of the time it's passed over from people so there's no crowd and I thought we will be more comfortable than going to Breadsticks," Blaine answered.

"That sounds perfect," Kurt said with a smile that made the lead soloist breath easily again.

They drove for almost forty-five minutes before Blaine stopped the car in a parking lot of a small but yet sophisticated restaurant. Kurt was really impressed. They were walking pretty close theirs fingers brushing together as they headed in to the restaurant. The couple entered and they asked for a table for two and the lovely hostess gave them a table in a corner that was tucked away so they could have more privacy. Blaine pulled Kurt's chair out before sitting down on his own and he was happy to see the blush on his boyfriend face. They looked the menu and quickly made their choice.

Kurt took all his courage - because they were still in a public place - and took Blaine hand on the top of the table. The admiration and breathtaking smile that Blaine gives him in return was worth it. A waitress come to take their order and didn't say anything of their entwined hands. They told her and Blaine knew he will give her a good tip.

"How was your shopping trip?" Blaine asked.

"It was great, everyone found a perfect outfit and I made a new friend. His name is Rory and he is an exchange student from Ireland with the cutest accent. He meets Finn and they became friend and since he live with Brittany she adopted him so Santana and Sam like him to. He is a year younger and really sweet," Kurt gushed happily. "You will never believe it. We bumped into Sebastian at the mall and he crushed on Rory. He even asked him to be his date to the ball."

"Really, wow. I can't wait to meet him and you did really bring out the best in Sebastian. He was not like that," Blaine said happy to see him so excited and carefree.

"He needs someone to protect and someone who only see him. He is a great when you past his whole jerky slash sex god act. I want him to be happy because I'm so happy with you that I want him to live that," Kurt said sincerely squeezing Blaine hand.

"You are wonderful Kurt Hummel, never ever change," Blaine said seriously.

"Thank you, but you are amazing too Blaine," Kurt answered. Sincerity shining in his eyes.

The waitress came with their plates and they start heating chatting happily about the newest Vogue and their performances for the ball. They both couldn't wait to sing a duet together for each other even if the song was about a break up, it was a beautiful song. Blaine couldn't wait either to see Kurt sing _My heart will go on_. His boyfriend was perfect for this epic song.

The couple was really happy how easy they were with each other. When they finished, Blaine paid the bill – much to his boyfriends protests - and gave the waitress a very big tip that she was embarrassed but Blaine with his charm told her that she had been open mind and really kind and that she fully deserve it.

They went back to Blaine car hand in hand. Then Blaine took him to very beautiful Park. They start walking hand in hand just enjoying the presence of each other.

"It's a really nice place. You come here often?" Kurt asked, swinging their hands lightly.

"I use to come here with my mom when I was little to play and later it became my place to think and to relax," Blaine said looking in front of him.

"You don't come anymore with your mom sometimes?" Kurt asked.

"Not really. After I came out, my parents distant their self from me. Don't get me wrong, the accept me. They just didn't come around yet. They are still processing," Blaine said slowly.

"I'm sure they will come around. How they could not with a son like you. You are amazing Blaine and never forget that," Kurt said watching around him. Seeing no one he press his lips to Blaine in a kiss.

"Thank you Kurt," Blaine said.

"You are welcome but it's nothing. I mean I know we are both new to the dating stage but what I'm sure is that we have to be honest with each other and communicate to make this work. I care a lot for you Blaine, you mean a lot to me," Kurt said facing his boyfriend.

"You are right and I care so much for you too. You are everything to me Kurt," Blaine answers feeling tear picking is eyes.

They looked again around them and seeing anybody they meet the other halfway. Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine neck who encircle his waist. Kurt was playing with the nap of hair at that was not gelled and angled his head a little that made Blaine react and he licked Kurt lower lip. Kurt gasped into the kiss and Blaine took this moment to slide his tongue against Kurt's, both of them feeling an electric spark as they kissed.

That was the most intense they had even been and they were enjoying every second of it, the feeling of the body close to them, the arms, the lips, the tongues, the heart racing and the sent. When oxygen became a necessity they pulled apart, Kurt putting is forehead on Blaine's.

"Wow, that was so much better than any dream!" Kurt said trying to catch is breath.

"It was wow," Blaine echoed trying to catch is breath too. "I have to bring you back home."

"I wish we could stay like that forever," Kurt sighed.

"That seems like a great plan," Blaine answers as they started walking back to the parking lot.

The way back was silent but not a heavy silent a comfortable one. They couldn't suppress their ten thousand watt smile and start to sing with the radio. When Blaine park in front of the Hudson-Hummel house, he rushed to open Kurt door and escort him to his front porch.

"Thank you Blaine for the most perfect first date," Kurt said smiling.

"You are welcome and yes it was perfect. I'll see you tomorrow," Blaine said giving him a last little kiss.

"Yes see you tomorrow," Kurt breathed.

Kurt watched Blaine leave in his car before getting in his house. He smiled at Finn and told him that he was happy when Finn asked. Finn smiled but didn't push Kurt to know what happen yet, letting his brother on his cloud nine for a while. Kurt when is room to start moisturizing routine. He was about to go to bed when is cell phone vibrated. His heart started to thump in his chest.

_-I miss you already and I can't wait to see you tomorrow! Meet you for coffee? Sweet dreams -B xxx_

-_I miss you to and yes I will meet you for coffee. I'm sure I will made sweet dreams, I will dream of you honey -K xxx_

-_I will dream of you too baby –B xxx_

Kurt felt asleep with a smile on his face, dreaming of Blaine.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! Hope you all have the best Holidays and i wish you all the best and a really Happy New Years 2012! Thank you again for all your support and if you have any request or thingds you will like to see let me know and please leave a review!<strong>

**Canadian-23**


	12. Dalton winter ball

**Author note: Hi! My name is Marie-Ève or Canadian-23, this story is a AU of Kurt transferring to Dalton write in co-production with the amazing _nija assassin. _My first language is French so my English isn't perfect but thanks to Nija assassin this story can be publish thank you! I really hope you will like it and please review.**

**So this is the Dalton ball chapter and theirs a lot of fluff! But I love it and I assume myself! Hope you will like it as much as I love writing it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee because if I did Kurt will be having everything. **

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12: Dalton Winter Ball<strong>

Kurt was in front of his mirror, looking at his reflection critically. He just had finished getting dressed for the Dalton Winter Ball. Kurt couldn't believe that he will be able to dance with the boy that he like -no scratch that- the boy he felt in love with. He was wearing a nice tux with a baby blue tie that was brought out the color of his eyes perfectly. Santana came in her beautiful long and strapless red dress, eyes raking over Kurt.

"You look amazing Porcelain," Santana said with a sincere smirk.

"Thanks Santana, you look gorgeous but that's normal. I choose the dress after all," Kurt said with a wink.

"Hey Dolphin, you look amazing!" Brittany said, entering with a beautiful with dress.

"You too Boo," Kurt said smiling before hugging his friend.

"You look…beautiful Britt," Santana smiled giving a little kiss to her girlfriend as well as she took her hand.

"You too San," Brittany said with a hug smile on her face.

"Okay, Rory, Sam and Finn are probably ready, come on," Kurt said grabbing his two friends by the arms and went back to the living room.

Sam, Finn and Rory were already dressed in their tuxedos. Sam had a dark blue tie, Finn a nice green one and Rory a dark red one that was Sebastian requested so they will match. They were all looking pretty handsome. Carol and Burt were so proud of all of them. They started to take photos of the six friends who only had smile on their faces. Burt was feeling little tears come to his eyes as he looked at his son. He was so happy and the smile he had was the same as his Elisabeth's, so breathe taking. Carol took is hand and smile at him in understanding. Finn was getting more and more like Christopher every day.

The doorbell rang, bringing the photos to a halt and Kurt beamed brighter.

"That must be Blaine and Sebastian!" Kurt said happily jogging to the front door.

When he opened the door, he saw his handsome boyfriend with the same tie as him and looking even more dapper than ever. Next to him Sebastian was looking sexy as ever in his tux with the same red tie as Rory.

"Wow! Kurt you look …amazing!" Blaine breathed giving his boyfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"You look pretty charming yourself and you look great too Sebastian," Kurt said talking Blaine's hand and letting them come in.

"Thank you Kurt, Rory is here right?" Sebastian asked with what seemed to the couple a little stressed.

"Yes and he his really excited and nervous at the same time," Kurt felt like he had to answer. "Come on we have so many photos to take before leaving and we have to do it now if we don't want to miss the dance."

They entered the living room and everyone started to compliment each other. When Sebastian came in front of Rory, he took his hand kiss it. Kurt and Brittany couldn't keep their giggles inside especially with the sweet red face Rory made. Carol and Burt started taking photos of group, alone, in couple and with friends. Every single possibility of paring had gone in front of the camera. As they were living, Burt made a little sign to Blaine to stay behind for a minute.

"Go on to the car, I just want to go the bathroom," Blaine told the others.

"Okay, hurry up dude," Finn called over his shoulder as they shuffled out the car.

Blaine nodded and made his way to the bathroom, but came back to the kitchen were Burt was waiting for him. Blaine was a little nervous but for Kurt he had to do it.

"Sir, you wanted to talk to me?" Blaine asked politely.

"Yes Blaine and please not the sir crap, I'm Burt. I just wanted to thank you," Burt said to Blaine's surprise. "Don't be so surprised. Yes you could expect a threat warning if you hurt Kurt, but the only thing I see now his how happy you made him and thank you for that."

"Thank you si… Burt. That means a lot to me", Blaine said gratefully. "Kurt is amazing and I'm glad I make him happy."

"You are always welcome here, if you need anything," Burt continued.

"Thank you very much, I really care about Kurt and he make so happy too," Blaine said with love shinning in his eyes.

"Then go have fun but no funny business," Burt warned and chuckled when Blaine blushed and stammered.

"Sure, good bye Mr. Hummel," Blaine bade him goodbye hurried out to the car.

"It's Burt, Blaine," Burt called after him as he was closing the door.

Blaine slipped in his car with Kurt. Rory was with Sebastian and the four other were in Sam's car. The car ride passed really fast and when they pulled up they saw the parking lot already nearly full. Blaine hurried out of the car and sprinted to Kurt's side to open the door to his boyfriend and present him his hand. Kurt took it with a smile and Blaine couldn't resist anymore and kissed his boyfriend. They only separated from each other when they heard whistle and clap. They turned to see Kurt's friends, Rory, Sebastian and Wes and David grinning at them.

"Kurt, this is my girlfriend Gabrielle and David girlfriend Jasmine," Wes introduced.

"Pleasure to meet you both," Kurt said with a smile.

"You are just as adorable as David said you are. We need to go shopping together," Jasmine grinned.

"Defiantly," Gabrielle added.

"It does sound great and those are my friends Sam, Finn, Santana, Brittany and Rory who is Sebastian's date," Kurt introduced, indicating to each person.

They all started to walk to the gym where the dace was being held. When they entered, the six from McKinley were speechless by the decorations and the beauty of the room. The walls were covered with beautiful white sheets; the lights were crystal chandlers with blue reflecting onto the sheets. There were beautiful snowflakes in crystal and some white sheets from the ceiling giving a snow fall effect. There were small tables set around the gym to be able to sit down. The gym looked like a Christmas wonderland coming to life for one night. In the back they saw the DJ and the stage for the performances.

"Wow, it's magical," Kurt breathed, looking around with awe.

"That true, it's like the Yule's ball of Harry Potter," Brittany said clapping her hands in happiness. "I want to dance with Dobby."

"She is so right!" Thad said making all of them jump. "I'm her number one fan."

"You look but you don't touch," Santana growled.

"Of course," the council member gulped and the McKinley kids sniggered along with Kurt.

"Hey, everyone looks smoking," Jeff grinned arriving with Nick on his arm.

"Hey, Jeff, Nick. The same goes for you," Kurt beamed, looking them over.

"And who is this lovely guy?" Nick asked looking at Rory.

"This is Rory Flannigan. He's an exchange student at McKinley from Ireland and my lovely date, Nicolas," Sebastian answered moving is arm around the waist of the Irish boy who blushed but didn't move away.

"The ball will start soon. The Dean will speak and then they performances are going to start," Wes explained to the new faces of the dance.

"Then the first performance will be the group of Trent, than Sebastian's solo, the Klaine duet, Nick's solo and then more DJ," David continued.

"And finally but not least, Blaine's solo, then Niff's duet and closing number Kurt solo," Thad finished.

"Okay that is freaky the way they always do that," Sam said making everyone start laughing as the Dean, Michael Andrews, took the stage.

"Hi everyone to the annual Dalton Winter Ball, we are glad that so many people came. Just want to remind everyone that this event is a school event so any type of rules braking will punished. Enjoy the dance and happy Christmas," the Dean said and everyone start to clap.

The group of Trent, Flint and Steven went to the stage under the clapping of everyone to started the Black eyes peas hit: _I got a feeling_. It was the perfect way to start the dance to have everyone start moving to the beat. David was the first to bring Jasmine to the dance floor and everyone could see that she was good at dancing. Then, slowly, everyone made their way onto the dance floor. Blaine was holding Kurt close to him and they seem to be alone in their little bubble. Kurt saw his two friends from the Daltonnieres: Eliza and Laura. He waved at them and they came to see him. Eliza was beautiful in her deep green dress and Laura was outstanding in her purple dress.

"Ladies, you look fabulous," Kurt greeted with a smile.

"You both look so handsome," Laura said.

"So are you ready to meet my two football single friends?" Kurt said with a smirk.

"Yes, do you think they will like us?" Eliza asked shyly.

"I'm sure, Finn! Sam! Come here please," Kurt called to his brother and his friend. The two boys weaved their way through the dancing students.

"Finn, Sam, these are my lovely friends from the Daltonnieres, Eliza and Laura," Kurt said to the two boys. "They don't have date maybe you want to keep them company," he added innocently.

Blaine nudged him gently, hiding his smirk.

"Sure, do you want to dance?" Sam asked Laura with smile.

"Sure, yes," she answered with a little blush as she took his hand.

"Do you want to dance? But –uh – I have to warn you I may step on your feet," Finn asked and Eliza melted with his honesty.

"It will be my pleasure and I can dance for the both of us," she said excitedly as she took him by the arm.

"You made yourself a professional matchmaker. First Sebastian, now Finn and Sam," Blaine said hugging is boyfriend from behind, whispering into his ear.

"Just giving them opportunities and maybe it the Karma because I have my match made in heaven," Kurt shivered turning himself in Blaine embrace.

They saw Sebastian make his way to the stage to start is solo. The music of _Down_ started and Kurt looked to see Rory watching the lead Warbler with admiration and puppy eyes. Sebastian was singing with the same amazing stage presence but he made eye contact only with Rory. When Sebastian finished the room erupted in applause. Kurt and Blaine made their way to the stage, hands linked.

Finn, Sam, Santana and Brittany all stopped dancing to watch Kurt start his song with Blaine. The soft music of _Candles_ started and Blaine and Kurt sung with the same amount of emotions and their voices melting together. Everyone could feel the love between the two singers. Kurt saw his friends giving him big smile and thumbs up. Santana and Brittany start to sway together, Finn and Eliza, Sam and Laura, David and Jasmine, Wes and Gabrielle and Jeff and Nick copying their lead.

"Rory do you want to dance?" Sebastian asked, holding out his hand.

"I would love to," Rory answered taking Sebastian's hand.

Rory put his arms around Sebastian neck who encircle his waist with his strong arms. Rory was lost in the soft brown eyes of his date.

"Rory, I'm really glad that you accepted to be my date," Sebastian said quietly.

"I'm glad to be with you too," Rory answered shyly.

"Will you have dinner with me, you know as date?" Sebastian asked, taking a risk for the first time.

"Yes, I would like that," Rory said, laying his head on the Sebastian shoulder and smiled when he felt Sebastian lips on his hair in a small kiss.

Kurt and Blaine finish their duet a little flustered by the emotions they shared and hug each other as the crowd applauded them widely. Nick took their place for his solo as the music of _Uptown girl_ began to play.

"Kurt that was amazing. You and Blaine were awesome!" Sam said with a smile.

"Sam's right bro, can't wait to see your solo," Finn added, smiling.

"It's was pretty great guys," Wes agreed.

"Thank you. Plus, have you all seen Sebastian and Rory they are so cute! I think Rorbastian is on the way," Kurt said happily looking at the two boys swaying together.

"Yep, knew couple maybe soon, more cavities cause by sweetness. First it was Niff, then Klaine and now Rorbastian," Thad said making an outrageous desperate face that made everyone laugh.

Nick finished is song and as he got applause. He went back to his boyfriend who kissed him senseless on the dance floor to congratulate him. The DJ started again and all the friends' danced together changing partner and just having fun like every normal teenager should. After a few songs, Blaine made his way to the stage to do his solo and the great song _I'm not going to teach your boyfriend how to dance with you_ started. Kurt was mesmerized by his boyfriend voice that was making him melt like ice under the sun. He saw Finn, Sam, Eliza and Laura laughing and having fun and that made him even happier.

He couldn't believe how lucky he was and blinked back tears.

"Will you like to go bowling with us next Friday?" Sam asked the two girls.

"Sure, that sounds great," Laura said blushing a little.

"Thanks, hope you are having fun?" Finn added.

"We are and we are happy to have met you," Eliza said smiling brightly at Finn.

"Same for us," the two football players said in unison making them all laugh.

They continued to dance happily. Blaine song was probably one of the best this evening. Blaine sang the last notes and everyone started to clap and cheered. Blaine smile and went back to his boyfriend. Kurt hugged him tightly.

"You were fantastic Blaine," Kurt said in his ear making him shiver.

"Thank you, that means a lot to me," Blaine answer, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist, pulling him close.

They stayed close as the duet of Niff start. Everyone could fell the chemistry and love between the Nick and Jeff. _I'm in love with my best friend_ was perfect for them. Kurt had putted is head on Blaine shoulder as they swayed together.

"I'm so happy Blaine and this song is so true. Blaine I love you," Kurt said lovingly to his boyfriend.

"Oh, Kurt I love you to! You are everything to me," Blaine answered with emotions in his voice.

"The same for me and I will never say good bye to you," Kurt replied, joining their lips in a soft kiss that only made their words more powerful.

"I can't wait to here you sing your song," Blaine said as they pulled away.

"It will be for you and only you. I love you Blaine Anderson," Kurt said.

"And I love you to Kurt Hummel," Blaine smile to him as the song fade away. "Go and blow them away."

Kurt only smiled and squeezed Blaine hand before going to the stage. He took the microphone and a big breath before the music of _My heart will go on_ started to play in the gym. The couples getting together Brittany and Santana who look beautiful swaying together, Nick and Jeff, Finn and Eliza, Sam and Laura, Wes and Gabrielle, David and Jasmine and Sebastian and Rory. Blaine was just watching is boyfriend as Kurt start singing. Kurt was looking only in Blaine eyes and nowhere else.

_Every night in my dreams  
>I see you, I feel you,<br>That is how I know you go on  
><em>

Nick had his head on Jeff shoulder as they listened to Kurt sing this beautiful song. Jeff kissed his boyfriend forehead as they murmur I love you to each other.

_Far across the distance  
>And spaces between us<br>You have come to show you go on  
><em>

Wes was holding Gabrielle and they were talking quietly savoring the moment. They were together for almost three years but every single moment felt like the first. Gabrielle kissed him softly before putting her head on his chest. David and Jasmine were waltzing like professional dancer with passion and love. They sometimes stop to share little kiss.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on  
><em>

Finn was a getting more confident dancing slow and Eliza was sweet and great. She was intelligent but simple she didn't critique him on everything he said like Quinn was doing last year. She was pretty great. He was happy to have met her. Sam was feeling the same with Laura. She liked science movies just like him and she liked the movie _Avatar_. He couldn't wait to watch it with her cuddle next to him.

_Love can touch us one time  
>And last for a lifetime<br>And never let go till were gone  
><em>

Brittany was smiling brightly like a Christmas three. She was so happy in the arms of Santana and she never felt so great about her self. Santana was always here for her and she never made fun of her because she was not as bright as everybody else. For Santana, Brittany was her sun and the sweetness in this world. When she discovered that she was lesbian she never thought that Brittany will reprocess her feelings but she did and now they were happy.

_Love was when I loved you  
>One true time I hold to<br>In my life well always go on  
><em>

Sebastian was holding Rory tightly in his arms. The smaller boy seemed to see only him and that made Sebastian happy. He never really had a relationship. He wanted more flings that didn't involve feelings but with Rory he wanted to take a risk. Rory was just so happy, he never tough when he left Ireland that I will find friends, a Glee club and a boyfriend. Rory smile at Sebastian and shyly kissed his cheek. Sebastian felt his heart melt at this innocent yet so sweet gesture. No one ever act like that with him and it made his heart race. He tightens his embrace on the Irish boy and kissed the top of his head.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
>I believe that the heart does go on<br>Once more you open the door  
>And you're here in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on  
><em>

Kurt sang the crescendo part of the song at the same time that he started walking in Blaine direction. The lead Warbler was surprised but a smile lifted up his handsome face. Kurt smile and continued to sing as he took Blaine hand in his and sang directly to his boyfriend: hazel eyes meting the Bluish green eyes. They were lost in the moment and everything had disappeared.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
>And I know that my heart will go on<br>Well stay forever this way  
>You are safe in my heart<br>And my heart will go on and on_

Blaine could felt Kurt feelings for him as he sang the last part and slowly finishing it. Blaine didn't think and grab Kurt face to kiss him with passion as everyone start to clap and whistle for the couple. When they broke the kiss they both had happy tears in their eyes.

"It's one of the best nights of my life," Kurt said lovingly.

"The same for me Kurt, I love you." Blaine replied

"I love you too," Kurt said.

All the friends got together again as the DJ took is place for the last time of the night. Everyone complimented Kurt on his performance. The night came to an end and everyone start to head back to their car. Eliza and Laura gave their number to Finn and Sam and they couldn't wait to go bowling with them. Sam, Finn, Santana and Brittany made their way to Sam's car. Gabrielle and Jasmine gave their number to Kurt and left with their respective boyfriends. Rory and Sebastian went to the Warbler silver BMW. Finally, Kurt and Blaine hand in hand going to Blaine red car. They all live one of the best nights of their life and they were happy and carefree.

* * *

><p><strong>Hi everyone! First thank you all so much for all the reviews, the alerts and everything! Hope you like this chapter as well and please reviews! :)<strong>

**Canadian-23**


End file.
